Is This Really Home?
by The Oracle Dragon
Summary: Raised from a small child to adulthood, Obsidian lives with her new family. The Decepticons. Having no memory of her human past, she believes that she is a Decepticon in human form. NOTE: inside is the rest of the summary, it's to big to fit on here.
1. Obsidian

_Is This Really Home?_

**Summary:**

Raised from a small child to adulthood, Obsidian lives with her new family. The Decepticons. Having no memory of her human past Obsidian believes she is a Decepticon in human form. When she encounters Slash, a human girl changed into a Transformer, Obsidian begins to wonder who she really is and is this really her home.

**INFO: **

This is like a side story and behind story that is part of the story written by blood shifter. The story title is 'Wish'. Please read her story, thanks! This story is based on the film that came out this year, 2007, the Decepticons and Autobots are upgraded and updated. Must see the film to get the idea of the upgraded and updated characters! Also in the film, those that were killed are alive in my story. Also I will be switching back and forth from Thrid POV to Obsidian POV. The indicators will be this: - - -

Get the idea?

Is short terms, what ever version they are, I picture them as the updated and upgraded version. If they a G1 I will use them as the updated version like in the film that came out this year. Not trying to confuse anyone but please try and picture it like that! I be using all the different virsions mixing them with the 2007 film, all cool and sweet looking! I hope ya'll understand, sorry if I got anyone confused!

ENJOY!

* * *

**STORY:**

The halls were cold and a bit damp, the sounds of machinery and electricity made her skin crawl. Her camouflage pants and green shirt matched well with her black combat boots. Dirt smudged her light tanned skin, her pants were wet and muddy as well as her boots. It has been raining for a long time now, almost a whole week.

She's been living in this place her whole life now, living with them. Her new family.

The family she had in years back, she never remembered them. She had no clue if they were still alive.

As she walked down the giant halls, a few Transformers walked toward her. She stopped and looked up at them, she recognizes their faces and they hers. She looked at their emblem on their shoulders.

Decepticon.

Their metal bodies were sleek and deadly, she knew what they changed into. The one on the left changes into a Harrier Jet while the other changed into an F-22 Fighter Jet. They sometimes fly along side Starscream.

"You're late."

"Megatron will not be happy."

She ignored them as she always did, Megatron would never harm her neither would the others. She was precious to them all. As the door opened and she walked in the Decepticons walked away. The door closed behind her as she walked further in. She approached someone and kneeled before him as he remained in the shadows.

"You're late Obsidian. "

"I know."

"Report."

"The road block has slowed down the Autobots. They are still weary from the last battle, they have to regroup and get fixed before fighting again."

Megatron stepped out of the shadows and bends down to Obsidian, he gently lifted her chin with his massive claw finger.

"What about Prime?"

"The same."

Megatron picked her up with his hand very gently. He despises humans but she was an exception, he raised her. He carried her into another room and sat her down, in the massive room was many electronics and a small house. Obsidian walked in, Megatron took off the roof and watched her, even as she stripped to get a shower. He considers Obsidian to be his pet, like a little boy and his hamster.

Obsidian didn't mind, she was used to it. All the Decepticons have seen her naked before, Starscream even used her to study the human body. But he needed someone to experiment on, he couldn't use her for she was Megatron's pet.

Megatron and Obsidian are close, he even took her into battle with him against the Autobots and humans. But she has to keep her identity a secret from the Autobots and humans thus she wears a mask. She is a Decepticon spy, Megatron even used her to entice human males to fight alongside the Decepticons. She has never laid with a single man, never.

He trained her to fight strong and hard, he used Soundwave and Barricade's little Decepticons to help her train. He noticed that Obsidian took liking to Frenzy, the crazy little Decepticon. Though he spoke little English it seemed that Obsidian knew what he was talking about.

Megatron even let her participate in torturing a capture Autobot, they couldn't get any info out of him so Megatron used Obsidian to make him talk which worked. But Megatron left Obsidian kill the Autobot herself. Slow and painful is her method, sort of like Megatron.

But the Autobot's words confused Obsidian...

"_Why are you doing this?"_

"_I'm a Decepticon you Autobot scum, it's what I do."_

"_What about your family?"_

"_This is my family."_

"_I mean your human family."_

Obsidian couldn't remember who they were, as he kept asking her these questions she had to leave the room. Her head was pounding like a jackhammer, she left Bonecrusher to kill the Autobot.

Then one day Starscream brought home his own little pet, Obsidian stood there on Megatron's back cleaning him as Starscream came walking down the hall holding something in his hand.

- - - Obsidian POV

I leaned on Megatron and peeked over his shoulder to see what Starscream had. It was a child, a little girl. She looked scared, tired, angry and lost. I felt something, there was something that little kid had on me. It made me feel sorry for her, even as Starscream walked into his lab I asked Megatron what Starscream was going to do.

"Who knows Obsidian."

"If he took that child from the humans, the Autobots might come and rescue her."

He just laughed at me as he walked outside, the cool damp air made me feel good. It's been raining the past few days, today it sprinkled getting me wet but it also helped me clean Megatron.

"They might and we'll be ready."

I shook my head, I knew the Autobots almost as well as Megatron and the other Decepticons. I knew that this might cause a rage in someone or some Autobots. As Megatron walked he talked in his language to see if I learned anything. I did know a few words and I was rewarded with a gentle pat on my head.

The wind forced me to put my long dirty blonde hair up in a braid, it was completely wet and I wanted pulled out of my face. We walked for a good few hours when we returned the Autobots had attacked and that little girl was gone.

Why didn't they contact us?

Megatron walked around looking for Starscream, I figured he was going to get his metal ass beaten so I got off of Megatron. I rather not see it, I walked around looking at the damaged that was caused and came across Frenzy. He was in hyper mode and gibbering in his language.

"Frenzy?"

He continued to gibber so I kicked his leg and he aimed his gun at me. He soon aimed down and continued to gibber, I did catch one word he said.

Dinobots.

Even as Megatron yelled at Starscream I was worried for that child, it was a strange feeling, as if I knew her from the past. I ran out of the base with Frenzy following me, he knew what I was planning. He knew I wanted to see that child.

He was shorter than me and a lot faster so he basically left me ride on his back.

Strong little bugger.

When we reached the limits of a hill, we looked down at the Autobot ARK. Frenzy changed into high class binoculars and left me look around. He left me see inside the ARK but I didn't see the child anywhere, a bunch of Autobots and a quick little one. I left Frenzy to change back and looked at him.

"What did Starscream do to that human child?"

He shook his head and pointed down at the ARK. He wanted to infiltrate but I knew better.

"We can't. They are under high alert Frenzy."

He hung his head and I continued to watch the ARK even as night fell.

* * *

**MEMO:** Please Review! 


	2. Trouble

- - - Obsidian POV

Frenzy changed into binoculars again and left me look around, he soon started saying Megatron's name.

"Megatron! Megatron! Megatron!"

I quickly looked behind me and sure enough Megatron was standing there looking at me with his evil red optics. I knew he was mad at me for leaving the base and worried at the same time. I was his only ticket to get inside the Autobot ARK. Frenzy changed back to normal and I stood up with him behind me, he was scared a bit too.

"Frenzy. Obsidian. What are you two doing out here?"

There was a growl behind that question.

Frenzy was about to speak but I shushed him.

"I wanted to see if that child made it okay. What did Starscream do to her?"

Megatron sat down next to me, I figured he wasn't going to answer so I said the one word he didn't like.

"Dad?"

He looked at me quickly and put on an evil smile, I got his attention now.

"He did an experiment on her..."

He was going to say it to me, I hated it as much as he hated to say it.

"...my dear daughter."

Ugh.

We're even now.

I looked down at the Autobot ARK, I needed to be sure she was okay. Megatron was smiling at how easy it was to be so close to the Autobot base and have them not even notice us.

"Your not going to stay here any longer, we need to fix the base and prepare for our next attack. Come pet."

I didn't mind him calling me 'pet', I was used to it. I looked back at him as he stood up, him being over thirty-five feet tall I still felt like a real shorty. I only stand at five feet nine inches.

He grabbed me and I grabbed Frenzy. Frenzy changed into a boom box and I held him against my warm chest. Megatron changed into his jet mode, I sat there looking out at the ARK, wondering if they might notice that the mighty Megatron is right outside. But we left quickly back to the base, Frenzy and I had a lot of work to do.

As we reached the base Megatron changed back tossing me into the air and caught me. I was sort of afraid of heights but I trust Megatron with my life.

All hail Megatron.

Just like Soundwave or I should say Blackout said. Blackout and Soundwave are the same person, he just goes by two names now.

That's what I was told, they try and confuse me sometimes.

Haven't seen him around much anymore. He can change into a MH-53M Pave Low IV helicopter. He is one of my friends, he and I both honor Megatron. Scorponok is always on his back, I even trained with him once and got hurt doing so.

He's so damn fast.

Barricade and Frenzy are partners. I like Barricade even if he is short, being only eighteen feet, I still like him! 'To Punish and Enslave' is his motto and I like that. He is quick and strong but he has a weakness, Frenzy.

Frenzy is my friend, I train with him a lot cause of his size and speed. He is one insane little bugger.

Starscream, he's a pain in Megatron's metal ass. He constantly wants to lead the Decepticons, if he dare try to harm Megatron he has to face me first!

Megatron walked to his room while I and Frenzy help fix the base, he and I could only do little because of our size and strength limit.

Sometimes I wished I had strength like them. Sometimes I even wish that I was one of them, to choose what I want to be. And yet I'm sometimes glad that I'm a Decepticon in human form.

I shook my head and continued to work. Hours passed, Frenzy and I noticed that Megatron called the other Decepticons to the meeting room, I guess he was ready to strike back.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!"

I looked at Frenzy, he was excited about the meeting so I smiled at him. He soon started playing music, rock music. He danced a little as he worked as did I.

I never been into one of their meetings before but I was summoned by Megatron. It was Barricade that came and got me. Frenzy shut off the music when Barricade looked at him. But I heard him play it again when Barricade and I walked out of his sight. As I walked in they all were looking at me, I shot an evil glance at Starscream making him look away.

I do sometimes hear them talk about me saying that I'm 'Bride of Megatron' or 'Seed of Megatron'. I sometimes like it when they talk about me that way.

I bowed my head to Megatron.

"You called for me?"

"We need you to spy with Frenzy."

I looked up at him, I always wanted to get inside the Autobot base with Frenzy. He would hack while I distract.

"You are to go in there and gather new information about them, anything that will aid us."

I bowed my head and kneeled, I sensed that the other Decepticons were in half disagreement and the other half with agreement. I stood back up and looked at them.

"Do you have a problem with me going in there with Frenzy?"

They fell silent and looked at me sharply, I grinned like Megatron and they shook their heads. Megatron laughed and stood up. I looked up at him.

"When shall we leave?"

"Tomorrow, knowing your body is tired. You've been up for a very long time."

My stomached growled and I hit it with my fist, how embarrassing!

I heard a few of the Decepticons chuckle at my human weaknesses. I had too many, hunger, thirst, tiredness, using the facilities, cleanliness, so many things. I haven't eaten anything for two days now, I quickly left the room heading to my little house. Frenzy was waiting for me, he was gibbering about Autobots and Dinobots.

I opened my small fridge and pulled out some meat and vegetables, I quickly cooked the meat and ate my small meal with Frenzy gibbering away.

"Listen Frenzy, you and I will infiltrate the Autobot base. I haven't figured out how though, we can't just walk in. Maybe you can change into your boom box mode and I can say that you're my music box that I carry with me. If they catch on, don't decapitate yourself like you did last time."

Frenzy laughed and rubs his head, he remembers that well.

As soon as I finished I walked to my bed and laid there thinking of how mighty Megatron is.

- - -Third POV

Obsidian soon fell asleep, her dreams were of the victory over the Autobots and her horror filled past. She doesn't remember what happened in the past and it was something terrible, something horrid. The memory is sealed tight in her mind, but that one Autobot made her think.

She even began to think of her mission while dreaming, what if humans were there at the Autobot base and her and Frenzy were discovered to be Decepticons. They would have to fight their way out, even if they get captured Obsidian will find a way to escape and return to the Decepticons.

While she slept Starscream managed to sneak into the room without Megatron knowing, this room was off limits to the Decepticons. Megatron made it nice and clear to them if he found any one of them he will make sure they suffer a slow death.

Starscream studied her as she slept, he even touched her, feeling her body relaxed. He was still experimenting but he knew Megatron would know is something was different if Starscream experimented on Obsidian.

He looked around again then Obsidian, he touched her again. He can see why Megatron kept her as his pet, she was very attractive and Autobots sided with the humans. If they see Obsidian in peril they would try and save her.

He soon left the room and disappeared into his lab.

Morning soon came and Frenzy woke Obsidian up by blaring loud rock music. She fell off the bed and onto the cold floor. Frenzy started to laugh at the sight.

"Very funny Frenzy."

She quickly changed her clothes, she put on regular blue jeans, mountain boots, olive green t-shirt, and light weight camouflage jacket. She ran out of her house to the entrance of the base with Frenzy on her heels. Frenzy looks out at the sunrise, the ground was still wet and soggy.

"Don't worry Frenzy, I'll carry you. I know ya hate getting mud all over your parts."

He changed into his boom box form and she carried him by the handle. It took her about two hours to reach the hill looking down at the Autobot base, she has to go through a forest to get to the main entrance. She carefully eased her way down, slipping a few times cutting her legs and arms. Ripping holes on her clothes.

- - -Obsidian POV

I managed to get down into the woods and I got hurt a few times. I didn't think the ground would give way like that, but I did happen to spot a few good hiding spots on the way down. I would stop here and there to see if anyone was around. I didn't understand this, none of the Autobots came out.

"What are they doing?"

Frenzy stuck out two of his four eyes and looked around as well. I suddenly felt pain hit my right leg, I looked down to see some kind of trap.

A bear trap.

"Agh! Damn!"

My blood was running down the trap and my leg, I could see my blood stain my pants.

"Ah! Ow!"

I never felt such pain as this, the traps teeth ripped my flesh as if was rice paper. I set Frenzy on a rock and tried to pull the trap open. My strength wasn't enough, Frenzy couldn't help, as close as we were if he were to change the alarm would be triggered.

My leg burned and throbbed in immense pain, I even started to hope one of the Autobots might come to my aid.

I looked at the trap more, it was covered in rust. When I tried to pull it apart, it didn't move, I panicked. I knew that I could die from rust, how disgraceful that would be, to die by rust!

It started to rain again, I pulled at the trap to find it was chained to the ground and a rock buried in the earth. Frenzy looked at me, I could see he was very worried about me but I couldn't do anything. Sure I'm strong in human sense, but to the Decepticons I was pathetic.

That's one problem of being a fleshling, we have many weaknesses.

I kept trying even as my body ached for me to rest, I'm not sure how much blood I had lost already. My head throbbed, my leg went numb, I'm wet and cold.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out my fighting knife for the humans, I tried to break the bolts holding the trap together but it was pointless. I just made my knife dull.

I began to think of the Autobots again. Aren't the Autobots supposed to like and protect the humans? Well I'm a human Decepticon out here injured and cold. And I might be dying because of rust.

Rust... a bad way to go.

I didn't cry, I just moaned in pain. Even I stopped doing that, I pulled up my hood and tried to pull it a part again. Frenzy was getting wet too, so I took off my jacket and covered him with it.

"That will keep you dry for a little bit."

I looked around again, fog was coming in and so was the coldness and wind. It lighting and thundered, if I were to be struck now I might die instantly. Being shocked and blood loss would take a great toll on my body, but I have my hopes.

"I can't get it off. I might die before even doing what I was told. Pitiful, disgraceful. Don't you dare call and tell them Frenzy, don't you dare. Just tell them we made it okay."

I heard him make a confirm sound, it was low enough that only I could of heard it.

It was getting colder and I was soaked to the bone. I wiped water from my face, I was feeling dizzy and there is no way I was going to stop and rest, it might be my last.

* * *

MEMO: Please Review! If you are confused re-read the INFO in chapter 1 to try and get unconfused! Thanks for reading! Also this is a side story to 'Wish' by blood shifter.


	3. Debt

_Is This Really Home?_

**JOINED STORY - - - blood shifter and The Oracle Dragon**

* * *

- - -Obsidian POV

I don't know what I was doing. My mind and body faded in and out of consciousness. But I was kept awake by some loud scream I heard form the ARK, it sounded like a velociraptor. I watched Jurassic Park, actually all of them. I had to learn about dinosaurs for there were the Dinobots.

I like the Spinosaurus the best. Big and strong, it can even kill a T-Rex.

I was shivering from the cold, I loss a lot of blood, my skin was very pale yet I held onto life. There was no way I was going to die like this!

But I know rust, I will get lock jaw and get very sick. I needed medicine and fast, but I need to get out of this first.

"Oh, my head."

I was dizzy...

- - -POVs written by blood shifter- - -All POVs are from 'Wish'

(Prowl)

I had no idea how long I had been holding Slash but we were grateful that she had at least stopped screaming. She was now crying softly. Jazz was playing some very soft music for her while Blue and Sides were doing silly things on trying to get her to smile. It wasn't working. I noticed that Sunny had left the room.

"Sides. Where did your brother go?"

"I think he went to our room. Said he was going to get some things."

No sooner were the words out of his mouth that Sunstreaker came back into the room. He knelt down in front of me and held out his arms. What surprised me was Slash moving into his arms. Jazz fell onto the couch resting now that she had stopped and watched as Sunny put her on the floor. He subspaced some colored paper and several tubes. Slash was watching curiously. He uncapped one tube and squeezed some onto a piece of paper. Bright blue paint squirted out of the tube.

Slash squealed and immediately put her fingers into the paint and started drawing on the paper. Sunstreaker stood up and walked over to the couch and sat down. We all watched, except Jazz who had fallen asleep, her color the paper, the floor and herself.

"That was a good idea Sunstreaker."

"Swoop says she likes to draw."

"Prowl!"

I turned around to see Hound in the doorway of the rec. room. I looked back at Slash to see she had not noticed our guest. I stood up and walked over to him.

"Yes Hound."

"There's a call for you."

"Alright. Sunstreaker. You're in charge of watching Slash until I come back or Jazz wakes up. Clear?"

"Yes sir."

(Sunstreaker)

After Prowl left me and Sides decided which movie to watch. We didn't notice that Slash had run out of paper. Or that she was heading towards the sleeping Jazz with all the paint tubes.

(Slash)

I had run out of paper and it looked like they weren't going to get me some more so I looked for something to paint on. I saw Jazz on the couch, sleeping. I gathered the tubes and headed over to him. It must be so boring just being plain black and white. I was going to make him pretty.

15 minutes later……….

All of my paint was gone and I was very bored. I looked around for something to do. I saw a vent in the corner of the room. I pulled it off and crawled in. Maybe I could find my brothers.

(Prowl)

That call had taken me longer then I wanted. I walked back into the lounge to find Sunstreaker, Sideswipe and Bluestreak watching TV. The spot where we had put Slash was now devoid of life. All the paper was covered in paint but the one coloring was gone. I walked up to the couch with Jazz and couldn't keep the laugh that came out. Sunny, Sides and Blue looked over and were on the ground in seconds.

Jazz had been painted every color of the paint Sunny had given her. I swatted at Jazz's foot and watched him jump up. He looked up at me and gave me a smirk.

"What's up Prowler?"

"I love your new makeover. Can you tell me where you got it done?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I want to know where you got your paintjob done."

He looked down at himself before jumping up with a yell. Greens, blues, pinks, reds, yellows and purples decorated his frame.

"I can't believe the little un would do this to me."

"She left you a message."

"Uh?"

I held up a piece of paper with writing on it. It said, 'Black and white is boring. You all pretty now.' The other three were still on the floor. I started looking around the room for Slash but my optics rested on the open vent.

"Sunstreaker. I thought I told you to watch Slash."

"I was."

I pointed over to the open vent. Their mouths opened in shock as did their own optics. Even Jazz was shocked. I turned to them.

"We need to find her. Don't tell the Dinobots. I'm afraid to know what they might do."

"What if they come back?"

"We're playing hide and seek."

We all left the room heading in different directions. I can only pray that she will be safe and sound when we find her.

(Slash)

I love the rain. It makes mud. I hadn't found my brothers but I did find a way out of the ARK. But my brothers always said not to leave unless with someone else. I was about to head back in when a strange smell reached me. It was faint but still there. I followed it. I crawled down the hill and came to find a human female. Her leg was caught in an old bear trap. The leg looked to be infected by the rust. She needed help. She looked up at me.

"Help m...me."

She passed out from blood loss. I grabbed the trap between my claws and pulled them apart. The trap sprang open and fell into many pieces. I scooped her up and ran back to the ARK. I prayed that Ratchet will be able to save her.

* * *

Please Review and Read 'Wish' by blood shifter to get idea of Slash background. Thanks for reading. 


	4. What?

_Is This Really Home?_

- - -Third POV

While Slash carried Obsidian, Obsidian was dreaming. In her dream she was thrashing Autobots and being praised by Megatron. But that all ended when she realized that someone had saved her, a Dinobot, a velociraptor.

Yet this Dinobot was different from the other ones, more feminine. Obsidian hated herself even more for falling asleep, she tried to wake but the pain and coldness forced her to slumber. She screamed in her dreams and made herself wake.

She managed to get one eye open, she saw that Dinobot, that velociraptor. Obsidian took a quick look at her surroundings. She was inside the Autobot base.

_Frenzy._

Everything went back to darkness, she hoped that she didn't lose to much blood but the one thing did draw her senses. Energon, she could smell it on this Dinobot.

Frenzy was still outside under her jacket, he knew that she needed him. But Frenzy stayed put, he didn't move for fear that some Autobots were still outside. He managed to pull back a little bit of the jacket and looked around, Obsidian was gone.

Frenzy gibbers in his language and sends a message to the other Decepticons.

Megatron listened to the message over and over, he was thinking two things: Obsidian needed help and Obsidian made it inside.

"What about Frenzy? He was supposed to be with her at all times."

Megatron looked down at Barricade.

"Knowing Obsidian, she'll be asking for him."

Starscream leaned against the metal wall and flexed his hands.

"If she is injured badly, we can only think that she might die due to blood loss or something else."

"She won't tell them anything. We trained her not to surrender, not to talk and she will kill in order to escape!"

Megatron trained Obsidian under all harsh circumstances, he even trained her not to break. She was his best Decepticon he has ever had, even if she is a fleshling. She was his pet, his loyal pet.

Bonecrusher wanted to crush some Autobots, he wanted to strike now! He pounds his hands together making the others look at him.

Megatron looked at them all.

"Get out of my sight!"

Everyone quickly left the room in a hurry, they heard a nasty growl behind that command. Megatron sat down and communicates with Frenzy telling him to hold his postion and wait for Obsidian.

Frenzy didn't like that idea at all, he was starting to get wet.

"_Freaking Autobots! Leave me out here while I get wet!! I'll hack into their data base and crash their systems!"_

* * *

Please review! Also read 'Wish' by blood shifter to get the other half of the story! Thanks for reading my story and blood shifters! 


	5. Memory

_Is This Really Home?_

- - -Obsidian POV

I smelled something, I could hear movement, I knew I wasn't alone. I wanted to move, doing so I moaned, my leg still ached. I slowly opened my eyes to only close them again, I slowly sat up and looked around. I was surrounded, I knew that they didn't disarm me, my gun was still on my side. I drew it out and aimed it at them.

I hated being watched like this, in my state I was still tired and my aiming wasn't the best. I looked around again, Frenzy wasn't here.

"Where?"

I noticed that there were two injured Transformers in the room with me as well as many others, I couldn't think of who they were, I felt funny...

- - -blood shifter's character Slash POV

I watched as the woman sat up and aimed a gun at everyone. This woman looked very familiar but I couldn't quite place where I had seen her before.

"Where?"

That was all she said before passing out again. I looked at my brothers. I watched as Ratchet took her gun and put it away. I walked up to Snarl and shook his arm. He looked down at me. I pointed to the woman.

"Scared."

- - - Frenzy POV

I've been waiting for over two hours now, my body is now wet from the rain. I hate being wet! Obsidian hasn't come back yet but I did notice that some humans were coming this way, military.

This is so not good.

I have to get in, but how?

They spotted me, a human male came over and picked me up and the jacket.

"Hey guys look at what I found!"

Disgusting!

Touching me!

Eww!

Filthy insects!

Put me down!

No wait, don't put me down!

Heh!

They carried me over to the base and walked in, oh yeah! I peeked out for a second and saw the inside of the base. I noticed a red trail on the ground, looked like human blood.

_Obsidian._

If Megatron were to find out, it'll be as bad as when he awoke and wreaked chaos in that human city, Mission City, I think that's what they called it.

Megatron! Megatron! Megatron!

- - -Megatron POV

From what I understand, my pet Obsidian was seriously injured and that the Autobots have her now.

That's good.

Now she can see what they are up to. But to make things even more interesting, Scorponok is being sent to stir it up a bit.

He will stir it up letting Obsidian and Frenzy to get to work.

- - -Obsidian POV

Sleep, it's all I could do, sleep.

I knew Frenzy was close, for some reason can feel him. As if he was next to me.

I smelled something and I knew what it was. Energon.

I could feel my hunger grow inside me, I was hungry again and its only been almost a day. When I get off this bed I will find something to eat and find Frenzy so we can blow this joint.

But my mind had other plans, I can't think straight. But I knew Frenzy but I can't recall anything else.

What happened to me?

What's happening to me?

Two questions I want to know.

Is because of the blood loss? The infecting rust? The cold? Or is it my memory?

I did remember someone, someone I called 'father', and thinking that I must of spoke it, I heard movement.

I felt a strange feeling after saying that, a prick on my arm and a touch on my leg. Someone was touching me, it felt like Starscream.

It felt odd, I could feel something slithering in my veins.

Starscream?

What?

Is this a real feeling?

Is this a dream feeling?

Why can't I remember anything?

Ow, my head...

* * *

Takes place after the last posted chapter in 'Wish'. Please Read 'Wish' by blood shifter to know what's going on, for Slash is her character! Please Review and thank you for reading! 


	6. It's Worse Than You Think

_Is This Really Home?_

- - - All of this part is blood shifter's from her story 'Wish'. ENJOY!

(Slash)

I woke hearing strange noises. I struggled out of Snarl's grip and headed to the door. It was locked. I ran over to the vent. It had been welded shut. I brought out my laser scalpel and broke the seal. I pulled off the vent and crawled in. By now I know the layout of the ARK just from the vents. I put little marking in the vents telling what is where. I can hear strange voices. Sounds like some humans. I know I'm above Optimus's office. There are a bunch of military men in the room talking to him.

I continue on my way to the Medbay. I wanted to see Swoop and Sludge but I also wanted to see that woman. I've been trying to but I can't seem to remember where I've seen her before. I'm almost to the Medbay when the cry is heard throughout the whole base.

"**SLASH!"**

Well now I know my brothers are awake. I push the vent off into the Medbay and leap down. Sludge is now awake and sitting up talking to Swoop. They both shake their heads as I walk over to them. I put on my innocent little face. Sludge finds it too hard to resist and picks me up. I cuddle into his chassis. I knew that Swoop had told him that I helped. The doors slamming open catch our attention. My three other brothers stand there looking at us.

"Hi."

They just stood there watching us. I cuddled deeper into Sludge and put on my innocent face again. Just to make sure I widened my optics and let a little fluid trail down my face. I was bringing out the big guns. Grimlock immediately had an alarmed look on his face. Sludge wrapped his arms around me tightly. Slag and Snarl calmly walked over and gave Sludge a playful shove. Grimlock shook his head before coming to join us.

"You Slash know my weaknesses."

I held up my arms to him. He gently reached down and picked me out of Sludge's arms. He brought a chair over before sitting down. They started asking all sort of questions to Sludge and Swoop that nobody noticed the woman stirring on the other side of the room. I wiggled out of Grimlock's arms and ran over to the woman. Swoop was about to pick me up when he noticed the woman stirring to. He left to go get Ratchet.

It looked to me that she was dreaming. She was shifting around a lot. She was also murmuring something as well. I leaned forward to hear what she was saying. It was almost too soft but my sensitive audios picked it up.

" _Fr…Frenzy….."_

I was trying to listen for more when Ratchet pushed me out of the way. He started scanning her before asking Swoop to get a painkiller for her. She had stooped moving and muttering now but something was telling me something that someone was watching us. Optimus came into the Medbay with the military men. He set them on the table next to the woman. One of them set a boom box on the table.

"She was found by little Slash here. Her leg was caught in an old bear trap. She's lost a lot of blood. She woke up once but she pulled a gun out on us. She passed out and hasn't woken up since."

"Don't worry. We'll find out who she is. We'll take her back to base and see what we can do for her."

They started coming over but immediately stopped when I put my hands in front of the woman. They tried again but retreated when I growled at them. I needed to know who she was. I' know I've seen her before and I wouldn't be able to find out if they take her away. Swoop tried to pull me away but I growled at him. Shock came onto his face as did the other Dinobots. Ratchet pushed Swoop away and knelt down in front of me.

"Slash. You need to let her go. These men will take care of her."

"They take her away then me Slash not see her again. Me Slash need to know."

"Why do you need to know?"

"Me Slash remember her. Me know seen her before but can't remember. Me Slash must know."

"You mean you remember seeing her when you human?"

"Yes. Me Slash know her."

(Ratchet)

I was now, to use a human phrase, caught between a rock and a hard place. If Slash knew her then I'd be taking away something to her but the woman needed medical attention. I looked to the men then to Optimus. He looked down at the men.

"Would it be possible for your medics to stay here until she is better?"

"Yes. I'm sure that would be okay."

I looked down at Slash to find her smiling. She looked back down at the woman. She pulled her hands back so as to let the medics look at her. Swoop came over and picked up his sister. He walked back over to their brothers and deposited Slash into Grimlock's arms. I looked back at the men. The head medic looked up at me.

"It's going to be a while. The only thing we can do is wait."

**- - - END blood shifter's part**

**

* * *

**

_Is This Really Home?_

**TWO DAYS LATER . . .**

- - -Obsidian POV

I'm not sure how long I've been sleeping, it felt like two weeks but in reality it's only been two days.

I opened my eyes and pain hit me again, it wasn't my leg but my head. It felt like someone rammed a frozen steel bar in my head and then melted it.

Make it stop!

I hit the bed with my fist drawing someone to me, a soldier, a human male. He quickly checks my pulse and vitals, I could feel my heart race in my chest. Now it began to hurt, the pounding.

"Holy shit, her pulse is going out the roof!"

I held my breath and tighten my chest muscles forcing my heart to stop for two seconds before it began to beat normal again.

"What the?"

I looked at the man as he looked at me, I grabbed his throat digging my fingers into his skin. I then grabbed his .45 sidearm and aimed it at the other soldier.

I now knew that they were medics by the cross symbol on their shoulders.

"Up."

I slowly stood up with the medic, I never took my eyes off them. I pushed the one I was holding away, the medics held up their hands.

"You can go to jail for this!"

I staggered a bit, I looked at my leg for a quick second. They tore my pants leg off, now I'm mad. I only have a few clothes!

Oh man...

I looked around, there were no Transformers in the room but I did notice Frenzy. I limped over to him and touched him.

I saw in the corner of my eyes that one medic was leaning over to the other.

"Side effects of the infection, she must be confused."

I felt funny again, but I smacked myself to stay focused. I looked around again, who are they and where am I?

"Who..."

They looked at me with their arms still in the air.

"Who are we?"

I nodded my head, I could barely talk as it is.

"Medical Officers. I'm Jonas and he's Matt, we're from a military base close to Mission City."

The one medical officer points at me.

"Who are you young lady?"

I looked at them and opened my mouth, for some reason I didn't know who I was. I looked away then them again and pointed at them with the gun.

"Jonas. Matt. Where..."

I coughed a few times and looked back at them, they were inching closer, aiming the gun at them they backed off.

"Where am I?"

"Safe."

I felt sick and woozy, I turned my back to them. I felt like shit...

"Dear God..."

The way the medics said that sounded very bad, I looked over my right shoulder at them, I then felt my back. My shirt was up showing my bare back.

"Look at those scars..."

I pulled my shirt down and grabbed Frenzy.

"Drop that, it belongs to Josh!"

I aimed the gun back at them and shook my head.

"My lost boom box."

I eased my way to the door but I had another idea. I sat Frenzy down and walked over to the medics.

- - -Frenzy POV

I am so happy to find her okay but something was different. Those medics are in for trouble, I watched as Obsidian beat them to a pulp before tying and gaging them to the metal pipes.

She smiled as she picked me back up, I looked behind us to make sure no one was there but I did see a few blood droplets.

"Injured. Blood."

She looked at me and I looked at her, she stopped and hid as a few Autobots were heard coming toward us. They passed and walked further down the hall, not even noticing us or the small moans of the filthy insects.

"Go, go, go, go."

I said in a small whisper, I knew that this was going to be tricky but we needed to find a computer and fast.

Obsidian ran, walked, limped and stopped. She kept saying that something is wrong.

She sat me down and I transformed back to normal. I patted her on her shoulder and gibbered in my language, making her smile. At least she remembered that.

I lead her through most of the base but sometimes she told me that we were going in circles.

Okay I admit, I'm lost!

Obsidian pulled me back from a corner and pointed at a door across from us, I read the label.

'Optimus Prime'

As humans would say 'Bingo', I would say 'Megatron'!

I ran to the door with Obsidian following me, we enter and no one was in here. I looked around and saw Energon on the floor in a clear capsule but I ignored it, I ran to the computer and began hacking it.

I didn't know what Obsidian was going to do but I smelled Energon, she must of opened that capsule.

I looked back at her, she was drinking some of the Energon, wiping it over her back and face. It fades from her skin, I still can't believe she did that.

Well we did shower her in it back at base and made her drink it.

She looked at me and smiled, she ran to the door and looked out but came back over to me after I got all the files.

"Um... what are we doing?"

I looked at her in shock, how could she have forgotten our mission?

I didn't say anything but changed back into my boom box form.

- - - Third POV

Obsidian carried Frenzy out of the room and further down the hall, the room shifted in her vision and blurred a bit. She shook her head, the infection hasn't gone away yet.

She looked up and saw two soldiers coming around the corner, she fired the .45 hitting both men in the knee. Disabling them, she kicked their guns away from them and walked faster limping most of the time.

She and Frenzy knew the Autobots would have heard it. Yet Obsidian didn't find the exit, she took cover in the vents and began to make her way through them, strange markings marked them.

She rested for a little bit, her head was spinning.

"What's wrong with me Frenzy? Why can't I remember?"

She fell silent and closed her eyes. She felt sleepy again but Frenzy drew her attention.

"Go, go, go, go."

She slowly ease her way through the vent system only to stop, she smelled something, food.

She looked out the mesh to see some soldiers eating but they soon left to join the investigation of the shots.

"MmMm, food..."

She kicked open the vent and ease her way down, she ran to the unfinished meals and ate the four plates of food. She drank the water and felt good.

"Good."

She quickly went back to the vent but something didn't feel right, and that's when it happened the base was attacked.

"Scorponok!"

She looked at Frenzy and hid under the table as the base shook again. Frenzy kept gibbering that they should get out but Obsidian didn't know what to do.

* * *

Please Review and please read 'Wish' to understand the rest! I like Frenzy, don't you? Thanks for reading! 


	7. Music Box

_Is This Really Home?_

"_Stop! Please stop! I will do it just spare her! ---please!!"_

"_Your time is up fleshling. Experimenting on your own kin with our technology. Come here, you cretin!"_

"_- - please!"_

"_Starscream, eliminate that creature."_

"_I'm here to serve you mighty ---"_

"_No! Don't touch her! No, agh!"_

"_She's gone! Where is she?"_

"_Who's touching me?!"_

"_Daddy?"_

Obsidian sat up gasping, she shook her head and looked around. She was still under the table with Frenzy, still in boom box mode, sitting next to her.

"_Daddy?"_

Obsidian shook her head and rubbed her eyes.

"Was that a dream?"

"_Daddy?"_

Obsidian sat up and pulled her legs to her chest, she was cold. But there was something about that dream, it was different from her old dreams.

"Frenzy..."

She grabs him and placed him between her legs and chest, his little spark emitted enough heat to keep her warm.

"So cold..."

Obsidian closed her eyes as the base shook again, lights were flashing, gun fire could be heard, footsteps, shouts, explosions, they were all to familiar.

Frenzy said one word to Obsidian in his language that made Obsidian feel a bit better.

Sleep.

Obsidian snuggled Frenzy and shifted her body into a better sitting position under the table. Before drifting off to sleep Obsidian swore she heard music in that dream.

A music box.

* * *

Please Review and thanks for reading! Confused on who Slash is, read 'Wish' by blood shifter! Thanks! 


	8. Debt Repaid

_Is This Really Home?_

**Joined story and POVs with blood shifter and me!**

(Swoop)

Of all the times that Slash had to run away it was also the time that a dangerous woman was also on the loose. I'm thinking of putting a tracking device on her when she has her next check-up. My brothers have now settled for yelling at Slash to come out or there would be trouble later on. It would be nice to go into recharge and wake up seeing her still in her berth. But I guess that just won't happen. The only thing I can think of would be to send the Minibots in the vents after her. Their going to love that. Explosions rock the ARK. I hear a call that sends chills through me.

"**DECEPTICONS!"**

(Slash)

I got bored waiting for my brothers to wake up so I decided to go play. I was in the vents again. The vents are the best hideout. The only ones who could come in after me are the Minibots. But I don't they would that again. Last time that happened Cliffjumper and Gears were in the Medbay for three days. They should know better then to pounce on a Dinobot.

I was heading for the rec. room when I caught a smell. It smelled like the woman but what was she doing here? I decided to follow the smell and see where it would lead me. I crawled through the vents and came to a room where the humans were bunked. The vent was already off when I got to it. I got out and looked around. I spotted the woman under the table and she was hugging a boom box. I sat down and just stared at her. I started poking her. She stirred and sat up looking at me.

"Hi."

(Obsidian)

I felt something poking me, I hated that, it drove my insides nuts! I sat up and opened my eyes to see her again, that velociraptor.

"Hi." she said.

I just stared at her and her me, I could feel the coldness of the .45 in my lap next to Frenzy, and I picked it up and held it out to her. While cradling Frenzy in my other arm, he was still snoozing, good thing he doesn't make any noises.

"Please take it from me; I did some things that are terrible."

(Slash)

I took the gun from her and looked at it. I crushed it within my hands. When I looked back down at her it looked like I had broken a connection she didn't want to have. I sat down on the floor and watched her. It was at that point of time I could hear gunfire. My brothers had told me if there was a fight to hide where no one could find me. I held out my hand for her.

"We must hide. There fight outside."

Instead of walking on my hand she headed for the vent. I climbed in after her and pulled the vent back on. I started leading her through the passageways before finally stopping. I couldn't hear the fight so I thought we would be safe. I watched the woman.

"What your name?"

"Obsidian."

"You Obsidian have very pretty name."

"Thank you. What's your name?"

"Me Slash. Little sister of Dinobots."

"I didn't know they had a little sister."

"Him Starscream gave us no choice."

"What do you mean?"

"Me Slash use to be human."

(Swoop)

Decepticons were everywhere. I prayed that Slash would be following our advice and was hiding somewhere. So far I wasn't hearing any screams so I knew she wasn't being hunted. But I had lost track of the Seekers. I could see the looks of my brothers. They wanted to go look for Slash. I was really wishing that Slash had a communication device on her.

(Slash)

I could see surprised shock on Obsidian's face. I was about to comment when I heard something. There was someone in the vents. It had to be one of the Minibots. But it had a very strange smell. I've never smelled this bot before. I watched as scorpion turned the corner and looked at us. I gasped. It turned at the sound and spotted us. I grabbed Obsidian and ran the way we came, back towards the fight. I could hear the scorpion following us. I wasn't able to use my speed here.

I came to a vent and kicked it off. I started running but didn't get too far before being picked up by my scruff bar. The one who held me brought me up to his face. Bright red optics stared back at me. Fear started coursing through my body. I was visibly shaking and crying. I saw my brothers right when Swoop saw me. He gave a squawk that caught the attention of everyone else. All the Autobot's optics widened at what they saw. I stared back into the optics of Megatron.

* * *

**MY TURN!**

- - -Megatron POV

The attack is going excellent, the Autobots didn't expect a single thing. Scorponok was deployed into the vents to find Obsidian and Frenzy.

Prime came out with some humans, weaklings.

A waste of my time.

I heard the vent next to me open and grabbed whatever came out, a little Dinobot. Hmm, somehow familiar. Ah, Starscream's experiment.

The little Dinobot started shaking in great fear and even began to cry.

I love the fear and horror in the morning, feels like victory!

I looked down at something, it was Obsidian. Odd, she seems mad at me. When we get back to base she is getting her ass beat for not reporting in three days ago.

Yet something was different about her, she isn't smiling at me like she usually does.

What the hell did the Autobots do to her?

- - -Obsidian POV

I looked up at him holding that Dinobot, Slash. She was scared as hell, I looked around, everyone was looking at the sight and they halted their fighting at the moment.

But something did happen before all this, I remembered my name and had no headache. Yet I also had a feeling back there when she held out her hand for me to sit in it, it felt like I didn't belong there but in the hand of another one, someone I honor. Weird.

But now I was in the shadow of him, that scorpion came out of the vent behind me and ignored me for some reason. It did draw someones attention.

I looked at all the Transformers and the soldiers, some were hurt, tired, angry, scared, but I did notice one thing, death.

I looked up at the frightened Slash, the other Dinobots were scared for her as the others.

But who is this dude anyway?

I tapped my foot on the ground and looked up at those evil red optics, he fixed his glance on me and from Slash. She didn't move at all, I guess fear was to much.

I am going to return my debt.

"Hey!"

Everyone's attention fell on me, even him.

"Drop the kid."

He just laughed at me, jerk. Who does he think he is. He looked at someone, that body shape...Starscream?

Slash was handed to him, I acted fast and grabbed a rock throwing it I hit Starscream smack dab in his right optic forcing him to drop Slash and she ran to her brothers.

Starscream and the dude as well as everyone else looked at me.

Pissed I am.

I looked at Slash and made a motion sign for her to cover her ears. I looked back at the idiots.

"What the fuck are you doing! Get the hell out of here now before I haul your ass to the junk yard!"

I heard some of the Transformers with the blue optics as well as the soldiers go 'Ooooo!', well I did catch the dude off guard at that little offense yet my head began to hurt as his optics dug into me.

I held my head, I heard that music again and those voices.

"_Daddy?"_

That dream was back in my head, yet I can't think any more.

My memory is not acting like it should, what's happening to me.

My head pounded yet no one moved, I looked back at the dude, his stare was doing this. I ran to his leg and kicked him hard, it hurt a little and yet he didn't budge.

- - - Frenzy POV

Megatron! Megatron! Megatron!

I can't believe he's here!

Yep, he is mad at Obsidian yet she can't seem to remember who Megatron is.

She yelled at him, hurt Starscream and even attacked Megatron.

Oh man, she is going to get hell when we get back to base.

Yet no one moved, what's going on?

Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!

Megatron just stared at Obsidian, he didn't move, no one did. But I did notice a quick glance from his optics to Scorponok.

Scorponok came over and grabbed Obsidian around the waist which surprised her and they disappear under the earth. Megatron looked back at the Autobots, were they going to continue to fight or are we going to retreat?

If they retreat they might forget me!

NO!

That'll be very bad!

Oh no, that Slash kid is rounded to me!

EEK!

Touching!

Where we going? Well hell, back into the vents again but I couldn't hear anything but Slash's cries and words.

She kept saying: 'No, no, no, no! Obsidian!'

What now?

I guess I'm stuck with her for now, I need to get back to base but how?

Hmm, I wonder if I can convince her to save Obsidian.

But still, no telling what Megatron will do to Obsidian or even Starscream.

Oh man, Megatron can't allow that, no!

Yet she might remember what happened, yeah. She'll remember before it's to late!

Well, I am wet with tears.

Man... now I feel sorry for this kid.

So not cool.

Wait what is she doing?

Weapons?

Sweet!

She's getting ready for battle!

But why am I glad for this Autobot?

Now I'm confused!

Grr...

* * *

Please review and read 'Wish'. Thanks for reading! I guess even little Decepticons, such as Frenzy, might have to side with the Autobots for a little while. Thanks for reading! 


	9. Punishment

_Is This Really Home?_

- - -Obsidian POV

Dirt, pain, blood, fear.

What the hell is wrong with me.

I was going to be beaten again, cut flesh, injections, tests, oh my body aches.

I am tired of running.

What's wrong with my mind? A few days ago I knew what I was doing and now I don't even know anyone besides Slash and Frenzy.

I killed before yet I can feel him in my chest, that one I torture and left Bonecrusher to kill.

Who is he, what is he, who the hell am I?!

That scorpion broke out of the ground and threw me into a tree, I felt immense pain on my back. Some of my ribs are broken. I staggered to my feet, my leg was hurting again and now I had more pain.

"You are going to suffer a brief moment of pain Obsidian for your betrayal!"

"What are you talking about?!"

"For attacking us you human!"

He charged at me, I did my best to avoid him but he managed to cut my arm and my face. He struck me with his tail and I flew across the soggy ground and got wet in the remaining puddles. I sat up only to have him push me back into the puddle stirring up the mud underneath. I was panicking, I was going to be smothered or drown by mud!

A part of me was crying, another part of me wanted him killed, while the rest of me said that 'father' was coming.

"Let me go!"

The scorpion growled at me, snapped his claws and jumped back, he was reading his tail. I could barely stand, I was bleeding all over, injured all over again. I dropped to me knees and looked at him.

"You used to be better than this. I guess the Autobots were to kind on you." He said.

I stood up, limped to a tree and leaned against it again he charged but this time I was ready. I dodged his tail and jumped onto his back with a rock in my hand. His gears were clearly seen moving around, I dropped the rock in the gears and the rock shattered. Bad move, he rolled and I was hurt even more, this time I couldn't move at all.

He grabbed my right leg and held me upside down as if I was a rag doll. I was limp, I looked dead, I felt like I wanted to die. I felt weak for the first time in my life, this is my punishment of being what I am. But 'father' is far worse than this.

What am I saying? Is that a memory? It's got to be!

The scorpion held me close to his face, he took his other claw and cut my face, deep was the cut. From the top left to the bottom right he cut, across my forehead, my nose and cheek all the way to my chin. That's going to be a scar if not treated soon but who is going to help me?

He cut some of my hair off and ripped some of my clothes, when will he stop?

I soon heard a jet, I recognize that sound. I hissed at the name in my mind.

Starscream.

I hate him.

"Enough Scorponok. I'll take her now."

The scorpion named Scorponok tossed me to Starscream who caught me by an arm, I wailed out in pain as my shoulder popped out of place. He just smiled at me and my weaknesses.

Damn him to Unicron!

He touched me all over, I tried to move but couldn't. He zapped me a few times leaving burns here and there on my body.

"Be glad Megatron isn't here yet, he's busy fighting the Autobots and humans."

"... screw you Starscream."

He zapped me again this time with a higher voltage, I tried to hold back my cry and doing so my body nearly collapsed and nearly died. I could feel something running down my cheeks, it stung my wounds and it tasted different. My blood and what ever I was tasting was giving me hope, I saw a sparkle from the clear liquid.

I was shedding tears.

"Crying? Pitiful, I don't see why he kept you alive. Ever since we found that lab and killed your creator you clung to Megatron calling him 'Daddy' or 'Father'. Sick. But no, he changed his mind when he saw you. There's something about you that makes you different from other humans."

I laughed a bit doing so blood dripped from my mouth.

"...it's because I hate your guts."

He took one of his sharp fingers and drove it into my back. Deep, I could feel his finger touch my organs.

"Silly thing to say when I'm touching yours."

I moaned and I wanted to move, why can't I move? I wasn't paralyzed and if I was I wouldn't be feeling this pain! He ripped some of my flesh off when he pulled his finger out, he did it on purpose.

"Metal ass! Is that all you got!"

I had to relieve some of my anger, it was keeping me awake.

"Oh, I have more."

He held me in his hands now and squeezed, cracking a few more of my ribs and bones. I held back my scream but tears kept rolling down my face, I couldn't help it, they were tears of pain. He then dropped me, I fell a good twenty feet hitting the ground hard. Good thing he wasn't holding me over his head, then I would have fallen a good thirty one feet. Landing on my back was the worst thing yet, more of my bones were cracked and possibly broken.

"Pity that we can't kill you, but I always wanted to do this to you. It's a little experiment I've been working on but Megatron protected you from it. But that human child help me prove that it is possible to change humans into our kind. I can create an army!"

"Fuck you..."

He grabbed my face between two of his fingers, blood dripped from his one finger right into my eye. His finger looked different, a strange fluid dripped from it, some of it landed on my face and it stung like fire ants!

He pressed his finger onto my arm and that liquid entered my system like a flash, yet he stop and looked around as did Scorponok. They must of heard something, and I felt my body relax. I can move again, I rolled over onto my hands and knees, ignoring the pain, I ran for it. Starscream didn't even notice nor did Scorponok.

I stumbled and fell behind a large rock, someone heard our talk and watched my punishment. I sat there as I heard a strange noise, it soon faded away as did the rest of the sounds. I felt tired... but I will not sleep.

This punishment is not over yet, if Megatron found me it will get even more worse than it is now.

Please, someone, get me out of this punishment. I don't care who it is, I want to leave and get better.

Please review! Confused? Read 'Wish' along with this story, we switch back and forth so basically we're filling in the gaps to each story! Thanks for reading!


	10. Forgotten Past of Crying Wolf

_Is This Really Home?_

- - -Obsidian POV

I covered my ears before she yelled, so loud I bet it would break windows and bring anyone to their knees.

But I couldn't believe she came back, why? Why is she here? She should have stayed with her brothers and the Autobots, but why did she come?

I couldn't stand this, but I figured she was the one that distracted Starscream and Scorponok and for that I am thankful. If I was punished any more by Starscream I would of died, he was taking out his anger on me.

Damn him to Unicron!

I pressed myself against the rock more as I heard Starscream firing his high caliber machine gun. I moved around as the shells began to fall around me, he must be behind the rock!

My body felt strange, some of my cuts were healing faster than normal. I even felt a little better yet my chest ached. I heard a wolf howl in the distance making me remember a name the Decepticons use to call me, Crying Wolf.

Only Blackout and Brawl called me that, but Megatron changed my name to Obsidian, he said that my human heart was black with hatred for the Autobots and humans, black as obsidian.

But why am I thinking that? Well I might as well let it linger more, it seems that I used to sing songs to them and that when I sing it sounds like a crying wolf, strange.

Slash was saving my life, yet I didn't care for that anymore now. My body felt odd, very odd but I will not submit to the deep stirring pain and the calling of sleep, no!

I will sleep when all is okay! When the cry within me falls silent.

My head is hurting, that music is playing again...

"_Is she going to be okay? I mean, this experiment has been going on for a long time. You sure she won't wake up till then?"_

"_Positive! Their technology is vast and endless, Unicron is the one that helped us remember?"_

"_But what if they found us? Have you ever thought what they might do to us since you took that one Decepticon from them?"_

"_Bah! I needed his spark..."_

What the hell was that?!

Is that it?

Why does it always stop at an important spot!? Well, this is the second time that it happened but this wasn't a dream yet it felt like a memory.

And who the hell is Unicron?

I keep saying his name when I see Starscream, strange.

The ground shook violently now, it was an earthquake! Damn it!

I held fast to that rock but my right arm was numb, that strange liquid must of did something to my arm. I can flex it a little but I do notice my finger nails were sharp.

Cool, I always wanted sharp finger nails so I can rip Starscream's spark out!

I felt something brush me but I didn't dare move, if it was Starscream or Megatron maybe they didn't notice me.

I felt like a crying wolf right now...

* * *

Please Review! I own the title 'Crying Wolf' for this story. Also if you are confused read 'Wish' to understand what's going on! As alwasy Transformers is owned by whoever made them. Again, please review and thanks for reading. 


	11. Tender Sugar

_Is This Really Home?_

- - - All POVs by blood shifter and are from Wish, JOINED STORY

(Swoop)

The first thing that registered in my head was relief at hearing Slash scream. Then the pain came once I realized she was screaming. Bots everywhere were holding their audios, trying to block out the noise. I looked to Grimlock. He nodded at all of us. We ran from the fight and headed off in the direction where the scream had come from. Primus help whoever has her.

(Slash)

I didn't stop screaming until I felt the whoosh of a bullet go by me. Starscream had brought out a big gun and was trying to hit me. Was being the key word. I ran too fast for him to get a lock. But that was my mistake. I was solely focused on Starscream that I completely forgot about Scorponok. The earth in front of me exploded as he burst out of it. I landed in front of the rock I knew Obsidian hid behind.

I looked at my leg. Scorponok had set a very large cut on it and was bleeding energon rather quickly. I felt Starscream grab me by my throat and lift me in the air. His blood red optics burned into mine. I turned my optics off and was waiting for him to kill me. I brought them back on when the roar of a T-Rex came from behind Starscream.

(Grimlock)

Seeing Slash in Starscream's grip gave me new anger. The last time she had been in his grip she had nearly died. I didn't want that to happen again. I could see she was badly injured. When I tackled him his grip on Slash sent her flying into the air. Slag caught her and was heading back into the ARK when she started struggling violently. Slag wasn't able to keep his grip on her and we all watched as she tumbled into the earth.

She was up and running back to us. I growled at her but she ignored me. She ran around the boulder and came back out with the human woman. She was protecting her. Starscream tried shooting at them but lost track of her when she suddenly disappeared. We had no idea where she went. I was scared. Megatron was still here.

"**SLASH! COME BACK!"**

(Slash)

I could hear Grimlock yelling at me but I was afraid to go back. I was afraid that they would take Obsidian away. I was afraid that they might give her back to Megatron. I was afraid of losing her.

I don't know how long I was running. I didn't feel tired. I didn't feel pain. I just continued running. The rain had come back and was absolutely pouring. I was keeping Obsidian and the boom box safe in my arms. I was looking for a place to hide. A voice brought me out of my thoughts. I looked at Obsidian who was now looking at me.

"You need to stop Slash."

"Me Slash stop they take you Obsidian away."

"You're hurt."

"They are going to take you away. I don't want them to."

I was talking straight but I didn't notice. I was crying heavily. The rain mixed in with my tears. Obsidian was making soothing noises. I was frantically looking before my optics rested on a small cavern. I remembered it as the one that Swoop took me to. I ran in and sat down. I put Obsidian and the boom box down.

"You can tell your friend that he can change."

"What?"

"The boom box. I know he's a Decepticon. I could hear his spark."

I looked down at my leg while hearing the sound of him transforming. I brought out my medical tools and set to repairing my leg. I felt the Decepticon on me and was going to pick him off when I realized that he was helping me take care of my wound. I left him alone and looked at Obsidian.

"You need to rest Slash."

"Must protect you."

"I'll be fine. You've done enough for me today."

I was afraid to fall asleep. I had always done it with my brothers around me. I knew that Autobots and Decepticons were searching for us. I was scared that they would find us while I was sleeping. The sound of Obsidian singing brought me out of my thoughts.

(Obsidian)

She needed to sleep and she was being rebellious. I knew I was getting only a slice of what her brothers get. Her systems could repair her but she needed to be in recharge. I knew only one way to get her to sleep. I didn't know if it would work but I had to try.

"How long? How far?

Not ripped away took my body now was it body or soul?

The darkness fades, fades to the light

Disappearing now; disappears from the night and all these ages I've wandered as a child the morning always came; it came too late what made my mind forget? Forget to hide could the nightmare be awake? I don't know in or out? Up or down?

Never know; it's an illusion

'round and 'round; on and on

Everyday spins my confusion

Not again, not again, not again

This dream; I cannot wake

What is real? What is real? What is real?

It's getting hard for me to take

What I need; what I need; what I need

The little something I delight

And the white sugar gently hides me

Oh, the sweet sugar saves me

it's the room that confines me, confines me sweet sugar yesterday; back and forth broken door no longer opens breaking down; need it now love is short; he'll always owe me not again, not again, not again this dream; I cannot wake what is real? What is real? What is real?

It's getting hard for me to take

What I need; what I need; what I need

The little something I delight

And the white sugar gently hides me

Oh, the sweet sugar saves me

It's the room that confines me."

When I looked back up and saw that Slash had curled into a small ball. Frenzy was still fixing her up. I decided to follow her and curled up on a rock. I was asleep in minutes while listening to Frenzy mutter and talk.

* * *

_Is This Really Home?_

**MY TURN!**

- - -Frenzy POV

Well I guess she knew for a while, she has really sensitive hearing.

But I can't believe what I was doing, I was helping an Autobot.

But I know Obsidian would want that so I had to help. Scorponok did leave a nasty gash, but I knew first aid!

Obsidian was singing her favorite song, we used to call her Crying Wolf cause of her singing but Megatron changed it.

I eventually got the wound fixed up and now I was tired, Obsidian was sleeping now. She needed it since she was tortured, still blood seeped from her wounds. But as I watched, some of the wounds healed right in front of my optics!

I hated being here but I'm doing what I was told, protecting Obsidian from the Autobots but I helped one so I will surely be killed for that!

Man!!

I looked out of the cave we were brought to and looked around.

No one had followed us yet Megatron was trying to get in contact with me.

What do I do?

Well might as well say something.

"_Megatron! Data collected. Obsidian lives."_

I cut off there and canceled the rest of his contacts, I walked back to Slash, the Autobot. She saved Obsidian and I saved her.

Eww...

I looked around again and decided that I might as well join Obsidian. I jumped onto the rock, nestled between her legs and chest. She was warm, I changed form and slept with them, there's nothing else for me to do but wait for who ever finds us.

I hope its not Megatron or Barricade.

Oh man, Barricade.

Or worse, it could be Blackout...

- - - Starscream POV

Damn it!

It was my last experiment that distracted me thus Obsidian didn't get the full injection. Yet I was attacked by the Dinobots.

But that kid, how the hell did she disappear like that?

The Dinobots were getting annoying! Scroponok was busy trying to knock them down, Barricade came just in time to knock down Grimlock.

But where is Magatron?

- - -Barricade POV

Damn that Starscream!

He knew better than get involved with the Dinobots, I better help him out.

I tackled Grimlock and kicked Sludge away, Scroponok took off underground again.

Where the hell is he going?

There goes Blackout.

I'm stuck here fighting these Dinobots while Blackout gets to fight the Autobots, wait he's not heading to the Autobot base. He must be following Scroponok.

- - -Megatron POV

I had to get Obsidian away from the Autobots so she can be punished back at base, I gave leave to Starscream so he can watch Obsidian.

The Dinobots took off giving after we all heard that scream. My hearing is hurting but I can still hear.

It better not involve Obsidian.

I looked at Optimus Prime, he was all mine now.

* * *

Please reivew and read 'Wish'. Thanks for reading! The song Obsidian sang is called 'Tender Sugar'. 


	12. No Time To Rest

_Is This Really Home?_

- - -Third POV

"_You only came back with half! What happened?"_

_A man in a white lab coat hits the metal table, on the table was a metal capsule with a hazard symbol on it. The other man wore a black suit and part of a space suit. His black hair was all messy. The door behind the man in the white lab coat read 'Room 312'. _

"_They found out that someone was there, I could only grab half of his spark! He also woke up, it was split in half when I grabbed it. Of course it angered him! I barely escaped with my life sir!"_

"_Damn. But we'll have to make due with half."_

_A woman carrying a clipboard walked in with a military general. The man in the white lab coat looks at the General._

"_Dr. Wolf, that Decepticon we captured, how sure are you that Decepticon's spark will cope with the transfer into an Autobot body?"_

_The man in the white lab coat smiles and shakes his fists in determination._

"_It will work! Doing so the Autobots and Decepticons will be begging for our help."_

"_But sir, what are we then doing with the half of his spark? You know, Mr. X"_

_The man in the white lab coat looks at the man he was talking to before the General came in._

"_A new experiment. After the new Autobot wakes we shall experiment with that child."_

"_What are we going to do her?"_

_The man in the lab coat looks at the woman, Room 312's door opens in walks a another woman holding a small sleeping toddler in her arms, a music box could be heard playing from that room. He smiles at the sight and point to the container, he then looks at it and takes of the lid letting the half spark light fill the room. It was a green color._

"_What else? Implant that spark, that half spark of Unicron."_

Obsidian opened her eyes and closed them again before sitting up. She stretched and opened her eyes again, they were still in the cave. She felt a little better, she rubbed her arms and rubbed her legs, the broken bones were healed as were her cracked bones too.

It had been only ten minutes.

She stood up and looked at the slumbering Slash and Frenzy, she picked up Frenzy and carried him over to Slash setting him next to Slash who soon cuddled him in her arms while she slept. Obsidian smiles, she then walks to the entrance of the cave and looked out at the pouring rain.

"I heard that music again in that dream. Why is it important? Is it a memory from my past? It's got to be but why can't I remember it?"

She rubs her arms together and then touched her face. Blood was crested and some still seeped form the wounds. She bends down and looks at a puddle at the entrance. She rubs the cut, it was half healed. She then looked at her hair, it was all messed up and cut terribly.

"I need a shower."

She cupped her hands together, gathered some water and drank some of it. She did it again but this time splashed it on her face, she washed off the blood and then poured water on her hair trying to fix it.

Five minutes later she got half cleaned but her body still hurts from the punishment yet it wasn't over, Megatron had to give her his punishment.

"He might even kill me and Frenzy for what we done. What I've done."

Obsidian sighed, she hated this pain. Her body demanded her to sleep more but she wouldn't rest till her mind settled down.

She looked at Slash as she stirred, she shifted herself into a new laying position and she kept a hold on Frenzy.

- - -Obsidian POV

I felt like a mother to Slash at the moment, I sang her a lullaby and made sure she was safe before going to sleep and yet I felt like an older sister at the same time.

She was the one Starscream brought to the base that day, sad so sad.

I would like to know more about her but I fear that if I hang around her any longer I might cause her brothers to get angry for saving a Decepticon. Yet Megatron might find us, I don't want her to be part of my punishment.

Nor do I want her to see my punishment

I like how she transformer into a velociraptor, yet Spinosaurus I my favorite as well as the velociraptor. Spinosaurus, strong and big, full of fury and love. That's what I think of them, yet very patient when hunting.

I felt the ground shake and knew what it was Scorponok. He must of followed Slash's footsteps. Damn!

I ran to Slash and placed my hand on her, she could be invisible but she was in a very deep sleep. Invisible I kept thinking that one word, the next thing I knew we were invisible!

Just in time too, Scorponok broke through the cave wall and was looking around. If he bumps us we are so in for trouble.

"I know you're in here!"

I wish I could change into a Spinosaurus or something and knock him outside into the water, I know he hates the water cause it fries some of his exposed circuits and rusts his exposed gears.

Yet I could hear something outside the cave a few miles off.

_Blackout._

Oh no.

Knowing that Slash is young, if she were to get hit by Blackout's energy cannon she would surely die! I have to do something yet my body felt funny.

- - -Third POV

Scorponok looked around and soon drew his attention to the entrance of the cave, he saw a tail at the entrance and figured it was Slash. He ran to the entrance trying to grab the tail only to have himself grabbed. He couldn't move as the creature ripped part of his tail off and threw him into the cold water.

Blackout saw the creature and opened fire hitting it but it didn't budge, it looked at him behind green optics it threw Scorponok's tail hitting Blackout causing him to transform. He lands on the edge of the river and turns to face the strange creature only to find that it was gone.

Something grabbed him from behind and ripped off three of his propellers and damaging him seriously before ending up in the water following after Scorponok, but he did manage to injury the creature with his tail rotor blades he uses for close combat.

The creature bleed red blood.

As the water covered his head the last thing he saw of the creature was it giving off a victory roar.

The creature disappears inside the cave were green light flashed and faded...

- - -Frenzy POV

I woke up only for a second, I thought I heard something but I did notice Obsidian sleeping on that rock again with blood dripping from her one arm. It already formed a small puddle, I couldn't move.

What the hell?!

How did I get over here and in Slash's arms!

AH!

Must ... Get.. Loose.. There.

I walked over to Obsidian and checked her arm, it was cut very deep.

Where the hell did she get this from?

Why the hell am I talking to myself?

Ugh, I guess I am crazy!

Huh? Slash is waking up, wait a minute where did that hole come from? Better yet what am I doing here?

Egad!

Obsidian has a temperature!

Hold the phone, I see a trail, must follow. So Scrponok fell into the river but wait a minute why is there three propellers on the other side of the river better yet a part of Scrponok's tail.

Okay I missed something.

"What are you doing?"

Shit! Slash spotted me and I know little English! How am I going to talk to her if Obsidian is sleeping with a fever?

Well I'll try my best to talk to Slash but it won't be pretty.

* * *

I hope no one got confused! Thanks for reading and please review! Also read 'Wish' by blood shifter! Thanks again! 


	13. Frenzy Lost In Translation

_Is This Really Home?_

**JOINED STORY blood shifter and I!**

(Frenzy)

I woke up only for a second, I thought I heard something but I did notice Obsidian sleeping on that rock again with blood dripping from her one arm. It already formed a small puddle, I couldn't move.

What the hell?!

How did I get over here and in Slash's arms!

AH!

Must ... Get... Loose... There.

I walked over to Obsidian and checked her arm, it was cut very deep.

Where the hell did she get this from?

Why the hell am I talking to myself?

Ugh, I guess I am crazy!

Huh? Slash is waking up; wait a minute where did that hole come from? Better yet what am I doing here?

Egad!

Obsidian has a temperature!

Hold the phone, I see a trail, must follow. So Scorponok fell into the river but wait a minute why are there three propellers on the other side of the river better yet a part of Scorponok's tail.

Okay I missed something.

"What are you doing?"

Shit! Slash spotted me and I know little English! How am I going to talk to her if Obsidian is sleeping with a fever?

Well I'll try my best to talk to Slash but it won't be pretty.

(Slash)

I wake up to find Frenzy kneeling next to Obsidian. Something doesn't feel right. I can smell blood and energon. Something must have happened. There was also a new scent along with the scent of Scorponok. I sat up and looked down at them.

"What are you doing?"

By the looks of it, I scared the slag out of him. I could see Obsidian. She was hurt badly. Frenzy was looking at me. He then started talking in a gibberish language. I put my hands up and he stopped. He knew I couldn't understand him. He pointed at Obsidian.

'_Obsidian did something.'_

Then he put up his hands and started clinking them together as if he had pinchers. Then he started making whooshing sounds before pointing at his insignia.

'_Scorponok and a Decepticon helicopter found us.'_

He pointed at himself and then at me. Then he made soft snoring noises.

'_But we were both sleeping.'_

Then he wakes and sees Obsidian. Then I wake up. I do remember hearing a strange roar but was too tired to wake up. It hadn't been my brothers because I would have woken up if it was them. I crawled over to Obsidian and stared at her. She had a very strange smell on her. I walked out of the cave. I found a piece of Scorponok's tail by the river along with three propeller blades. It must have been the yell of a fight. Frenzy is talking really fast and I knew something was wrong. Obsidian has a bad fever. She needs help. I have to take her back to the ARK but I didn't know if there were still Decepticons out there. And whatever had gotten those other two may still be out there. But I had to risk it. I looked to Frenzy.

"We must head back to ARK. Him Ratchet fix her Obsidian."

- - -Frenzy POV

I figured we might have to risk it but Obsidian needed medicine, I knew a lot about humans through her. The strange thing is that she rarely ever got sick, why now?

If there were any other Decepticons out there I would know. But why was Blackout here?

Oh man, what if he sent Megatron a message of our location?

So not cool, but I knew that Slash is very fast so she might be able to get back without anyone seeing her.

But… What about me? I'm a Decepticon, I would surely be killed.

I looked at Slash and tried to remember some words Obsidian used, I gotta try.

"Me… Decepticon. They kill me."

Was that hard? Of course it was, I learned very little but if I had access to the internet I would be able to speak more!

Slash looked at me and titled her head. That look creped me out a lot, almost reminded me of Starscream.

* * *

Please Review! Read 'Wish' to know more! Thanks for reading! 


	14. Your Rain

_Is This Really Home?_

**JOINED STORY blood shifter and I! Takes place after the chap 22 in Wish.**

(Slash)

Frenzy was looking really nervous. I knew he was afraid because he didn't know what to do. He was a Decepticon. If I took him back to the base the Autobots would just kill him. But if I left him here the Decepticons could find him again and kill him. He helped me and Obsidian. Just like her I couldn't let anything happen to him.

"Me Slash protect you and Obsidian. Me Slash promise."

He seemed to smile at me. He quickly nodded his head before curling up with Obsidian. I picked them up and cradled them in my arms. I left the cave while sniffing the area. There were no new scents around. I put on my cloaking and ran off into the forest. I followed the road but didn't stay on it in case someone was on it.

I stopped when I heard the roar of Grimlock. I shivered. I was in so much trouble. Grimlock didn't sound happy. I felt Frenzy stirring and watched him look around. He looked back up at me.

"Him Grimlock not happy. Me Slash in big trouble. Me Slash not allowed outside of ARK."

"You had no choice Slash."

I looked down at the voice. Obsidian had woken up. Frenzy started looking over her injuries while I started running again. I knew I was close to the ARK. I was curious as too what had happened back at the cave.

"Do you Obsidian know how you get those injuries?"

She was silent. I had a feeling that whatever had happened, she either didn't know or was scared to tell me. I pulled her closer and pulled to a stop at the entrance to the ARK. I was very nervous. I could smell the fear coming off of Obsidian and could feel the shaking that Frenzy was doing. I kept the invisibility on while running to the Medbay.

Most of the mechs were running around the command center, probably looking for me. I kept running to the Medbay. There was no one outside the doors. I opened them up a crack. The only one in there was Ratchet. I entered the room and quietly shut the door. I turned off the cloak. Ratchet turned around with a scowl on his face. Surprise came then anger.

"**YOUNG LADY! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW LONG WE"VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU? YOUR BROTHERS HAVE BEEN OUT ALL NIGHT! YOU BETTER HAVE A VERY GOOD EXCUSE!"**

"You Ratchet help Obsidian."

My voice was very quiet. It kept him from ranting anymore. He looked down at the bundle in my hands. Frenzy had latched onto my back and was out of sight. He gave a deep breath before pointing at a table. I limped over and was about to put her down when he picked me up and put on it. He gently took Obsidian and put her on the berth next to me.

I was about to say something when the Medbay doors slammed open. My brothers quietly came in. Each one had deadly look in their optics. I scooted back as far as I could go on my berth. They all gathered around my berth. I knew I was in trouble. Grimlock was about to start but I decided I didn't want to be yelled at.

"**NO!"**

They were stunned into silence. Even Frenzy had gone still. Ratchet was working on Obsidian but was making sure there would be no fighting. I continued my rant.

"You no yell at me. Me do nothing wrong. I save Obsidian. She not deserve to be Starscream's next experiment. You do exact thing when me taken."

Grimlock had a very stunned look that said he couldn't believe that I had just told him off. Slag and Snarl were looking at Grimlock while Swoop and Sludge were looking at each other. Then they all turned back to me. It was Ratchet who broke the silence.

"She's turning into more of a Dinobot everyday."

* * *

_Is This Really Home?_

**MY TURN**

- - -Obsidian POV

Frenzy is petrified right now but all he could do was hang onto Slash for dear life. He could attach himself to her but I doubt he is thinking straight.

I knew that it was my fault, all of it. If I hadn't gotten hurt or captured by Scorponok none of this would have happened. Their fury was burning my soul and it needed to be cooled.

Whenever Megatron got this way I used to sing a slow short song which actually brighten him up, these guys fury is nothing compared to Megatrons. I still shiver at the thought of him punishing me again, yet Starscream wasn't done with me.

But I don't know if my singing will help, I feel so tired, my body aches and burns. I have to give it a shot, for Slash's sake.

"Dancing alone again, again.

Your rain falling, only the scent of you remains, to dance with me.

Nobody showed me how to return the love you gift to me.

Mom never holds me; dad loves a stranger more than me.

I never wanted to ever bring you down,

All that I need are some simple loving words.

You touched my body once, it burns, still softly.

Never forgets, never again will be.

I cried.

Out of my head and I don't know what I found.

Over and over I feel you bring me down.

On the sidewalks,

On the city,

On the streets,

Just a whisper,

There's the people going nowhere,

So we soak in the rain,

Now that passion never matters,

My resistance is waiting,

Like a flower in the basement waiting for a lovely day."

That's the song I remember from childhood, the only one really. I felt a bit better after not a so good singing matter, my voice hurt. But I did get it out in a perfect manner. Everyone was looking at each other and at Slash, I guess it worked. Their faces are showing the wanting of forgiveness for the fury in their minds.

I smiled a little, my eye lids felt heavy so I closed them just as those two medics I beat came in along with the two I shot in the knee.

If their here to kill me, let them. I deserve it for what I did; I got half of my punishment from the Decepticons now it's time for them to give me theirs. Yet, I felt sick.

I coughed a few times doing so blood dribbled from my mouth, I could taste it. It was good, but my wounds are acting strange. Even my body feels funny, what did Starscream do to me?

If it was the same thing he did to Slash shouldn't I be like her now? Why am I still human?

Forget it; I just want to rest and dream of nothing.

- - -Megatron POV

I had to retreat. Starscream, that idiot, he fled shortly after I sent him to watch Obsidian. Doing so the Dinobots came back forcing me to retreat, but I did have some good news.

Obsidian survived the first half of her punishment, yet it still wasn't over. Whenever I get my hands on her she will realize what it meant to be punished by her 'father'.

She was punished in the past before but this time I won't leave her with just a few mere scars on her back, I will break her bones and make her bleed till she nearly dies.

I got word from Blackout not to long ago, a new enemy came around. He wasn't sure what it was but it did manage to take him and Scorponok out. If I ever meet this new enemy I am going to force him to join us and wipe out the Autobots and these worthless humans!

- - -Barricade POV

Starscream is going to have his metal ass hauled to the junk yard! The coward fled soon after I saved him.

Doing so I had to retreat as well, it's very hard trying to fight off all the Dinobots at once but they did leave to go search for that strange blur thing.

I didn't care for that, I'm to busy polishing up my sides. Scratches and dents, Starscream, if he showed his face to me, I will rip his wings off!

- - -Starscream POV

If I had just a few more seconds with Obsidian she would have been one of us, and it was my last experiment that saved that worthless human.

Still, there is something different about her.

She isn't like the other humans, she didn't grow in a home with others, she grew up in a lab.

But what were they doing there? We went there some odd years ago to wipe them out, maybe the lab is still there, if there is a computer still there I will be able to find out what they were doing.

Then I will know why Obsidian is different.

* * *

Please review and also read 'Wish'. Thanks for reading! The song is called 'Your Rain'! Thanks again! 


	15. Dreams

_Is This Really Home?_

**THIS PART FROM 'Wish' By blood shifter**

(Slash)

My eyes widened at that. I didn't want to leave Obsidian. I promised to protect her. Grimlock started picking me up but I kept my claws in the table. I shook my head.

"NO! Me stay."

"Slash. You need to re……"

"**NO!** Me Slash promise her Obsidian me protect her."

"She will be fine Slash. As soon as she wakes up I have Swoop come get you."

"**LIAR!"**

"Grimlock get her out of here."

I tried desperately to get loose but I was still severely weakened. Grimlock walked out with me in his arms and the other three dinos trailing us. But I was making sure everyone knew I wasn't happy. I was kicking and screaming. My brothers pretty much ignored me until I started cursing and cussing them out.

I could hear Grimlock talking to me but I ignored him. I was worried that Ratchet would find the Decepticon tattoo on Obsidian's shoulder. Then they would do horribly things to her. I stopped struggling to notice that we were now in our room. Grimlock was holding me tightly while Slag and Snarl were making sure I didn't make a break for the door. Sludge came in with an energon cube.

I refused to drink it. I knew there would be chemicals that would put me to sleep. I got fed up with it and finally bit down hard on Grimlock's hand and tore. He gave a scream that had the others coming forward. I brought my claws out and gave Slag a deep gash in his leg. The door was open. I turned on my invisibility. I ran out.

* * *

**MY TURN**

- - -Frenzy POV

Holy crap that was close!

At least we got away from them but I have no clue where Slash is going, I might as well hang on for the ride.

What I am confused about is why those other Dinobots won't let Slash stay, I mean come on, let the kid live a little.

Truth is, I don't even know how old Slash is, I'll ask her later after she's done running around.

- - -Third POV

"_Vitals are green, heart rate normal, blood pressure at a safe mark."_

_That man in the lab coat looked over the drugged out toddler spread out on the table with its chest open. Its little beating heart could be seen._

"_Good. Now give me that half spark."_

_Another man wearing a biohazard suit walks in carrying the capsule that contains half of Unicron's spark. The man in the lab coat opens the container and pulls out the shrunken spark, he holds it over the open chest of the toddler._

"_Make sure you're recording this."_

"_We are sir."_

_He places the spark on top of the heart which is then absorbed. The man smiles and closes up the chest._

"_Excellent. Make sure you keep a guard posted out Room 312, I want to see how she's doing."_

"_Yes, sir."_

_A woman walks in wearing a red dress, her bright blonde hair shined in the medical lights. She walks over to the sleeping toddler and strokes the child's head, she then gentle kisses her._

"_I hope it cures her. Dear, you sure our little girl will survive?"_

"_She will, I spent half of my age studying them and Unicron. I know that his spark will help. Come now, she needs her rest."_

_The woman kisses the child again._

"_Sleep my child."_

_They left the room; another woman walks in picks up the toddler and leaves the room. After walking a while, she entered Room 312; she laid the toddler on a bed and cranks a music box. Its sweet music plays keeping the child asleep._

"_I still can't believe they did that to you. You're not even two yet and the cancer is ready to take your life. I pray that his spark will heal you."_

_The man in the lab coat came in and hugs the woman, the toddler wakes and looks at them._

"_Daddy?"_

"Daddy…"

* * *

Please review and also read 'Wish'. Thanks for reading! Thanks again! 


	16. Is It A Dream Or A Memory?

_Is This Really Home?_

- - -Third POV

_Dr. Wolf sat at a desk typing on a laptop. On the screen were pictures of each Transformer and their data. He looks at the pictures of Unicron and the information collected on the dead titan, dead? No, sleeping. The door opens, a soldier walks in making Dr. Wolf look at him._

"_Sir I'm sorry to tell you. Your child just died from the new unknown and very deadly cancer. It spread through her body within a few hours of detection. She died quickly sir, no suffering."_

"_No..." Dr. Wolf shakes his head, his only child just died. He looks back at the man. "Where is she?"_

"_In ER."_

_Dr. Wolf runs to the ER and bursts through the doors scaring everyone inside. A body of a toddler lays on a bed, dead. He runs to the body and touches the toddler._

"_No."_

"_Sorry sir, she died just a few minutes ago. We tried to stop the cancer but it's immune to our medicines. Not even radiation could kill it nor the other treatments. We couldn't save her."_

"_Is her body still good?"_

_The man looks at Dr. Wolf with confusion written on his face but he soon wiped it away when he looked at the child._

"_Yes, we were able to stabilize the body."_

"_Then there is still hope. But we'll need her heart to beat, her lungs to breathe even if we have to use machines to keep the body going!"_

"_Sir, the brain might be dead and the cancer is still in the body."_

"_Silence! Our technology has advanced! We found ways of keeping the brain alive. Take her to the lab in the Rocky Mountains. She will be saved, we might even be able to destroy the cancer, yes, and at any cost my child will live!"_

"_Reanimating the body has risks sir! She might not even come back, her body might not even function like it should. Her brain has already sustained massive damage; she's been brain dead for over seven minutes."_

_Dr. Wolf at them all then turns to look at the doctor over looking the child._

"_No oxygen to the brain, massive brain damage. Even if you were able to bring her back, you'll have to deal with the cancer again and she'll possibly be a vegetable for the rest of her years. Unless there's a miracle."_

"_I grantee that my child will be 100 normal when I get done."_

_Dr. Wolf kisses the toddler on her head and walks to the door._

"_What are you going to do?"_

_He stops and looks at them._

"_I am going to implant a Transformer spark in her body!"_

"_But that strictly forbidden! We took an oath with the Autobots not to do such things!"_

"_But I didn't say that it was going to be an Autobot did I? But first I need to do a test." _

_The place fades into another room with a dead Autobot and a live Decepticon strapped down by strong metal wires. His red optics burn with fury, Dr. Wolf was cutting open the Decepticons chest going for the spark. The Decepticon struggles to get lose but to no avail, his spark is removed and he dies but his spark still glows._

"_Open the Autobot chest, activate the main computer and reprogram this spark. This Decepticon is going to become an Autobot."_

"_To earn their trust right Dr. Wolf?"_

"_Yes, then they will be begging for our help as I said before!"_

_The lights fade away and soon came back to show the new Autobot looking around._

"_It has been ten minutes. Autobot, how do you feel?"_

"_Strange. What happened?"_

_Dr. Wolf looks at the new Autobot and looks at a man holding a camera. A woman walks over to the new Autobot and tells him what happens as Dr. Wolf speaks to the camera._

"_You see, if the government would allow us to do this, the Autobots would be able to wipe the Decepticons from Earth. As you all can see transferring a Decepticon spark into an Autobot works! Ha ha ha!"_

"_Sir what about your child? She's been on the machines for over a month now."_

"_When Captain Darrow returns with my needed item, she will be worked on."_

_The new Autobot looks around as everything fades away. Then a bright green light shines in the distance, the color shows power beyond the mind. Voices could be heard._

"_What if the Decepticons find us? We are so dead if they do!"_

"_We have the best soldiers there is, they will protect us."_

"_Sir! We have brain activity!"_

"_She lives. At last, my little girl lives."_

"_But sir, aren't you afraid that there might be side effects? After all, you implanted half of Unircron's spark in her. He is very powerful and we know very little about him. He could be reborn through her."_

"_I know, but it's for my daughter's sake and the sake of advancing medicine and technology!"_

"_And the sake of our lives. If the Autobots find out they will surely kill her, she's part Decepticon you know!"_

"_Unicron is neither Autobot nor Decepticon. He is his own being."_

"_Yes, but …"

* * *

_

Please review and also read 'Wish'. Thanks for reading!


	17. Sister

_Is This Really Home?_

**JOINED STORY! POV by blood shifter**

(Slash)

I know my brothers know where I am but I've refused more then a dozen times to come out. I felt fine. I would stay here until Obsidian woke up. I was in the vent right above the Medbay. I could see all my brothers. They were staring at my vent. I pretty much ignored them and was watching Obsidian. Frenzy was sitting next to me.

"You Frenzy think her Obsidian will be okay?"

"Y...Yes."

The other Autobots had been told that I was now in the ARK and had brought in all the search parties. The officers were in the Medbay as well. They too were watching my vent. I knew that Frenzy was blocking his signal so right now his presence was unknown still.

Wait she moved.

Me and Frenzy stiffened at the movement. It also brought all the attention away from my vent. Ratchet was now making sure there were no problems. Frenzy was poking me. We crawled to the wall vent next to Obsidian's berth. Her voice brought relief to my systems.

"Where's Slash?"

"Me Slash here."

I crawled out of the vent and stood next to her. But I had forgotten about the others in the room. Ratchet had grabbed hold of my arm as Grimlock kept me in an unbreakable grip. I struggled but it was useless. I could hear Obsidian yelling at them but her cries went ignored. Ratchet had pulled out a shot. I started screaming but they had already turned off their audios. I could feel Frenzy scurrying around.

A bright light went throughout the room before a mighty roar came forth. Grimlock was shoved aside and sent flying into a wall. Ratchet immediately backed off but kept me pinned to his side. I couldn't see what was going on. I could hear the other Autobots yelling and another roar before Ratchet was pulled away from me. I immediately transformed to my velociraptor mode. But before I could run something grabbed hold of me.

But the grip was like it was soothing me. It felt like a protective grip. I could still feel Frenzy hanging onto me with a death grip. Whatever held me was now running through the base with me in its mouth. I didn't struggle at all. Autobots were jumping out of the way of the creature. We had by now reached the entrance.

It didn't stop. It just continued running with me. I have no idea how long I was in those jaws but I do know that I had fallen asleep and I was on the ground being nudged. I brought my optics on slowly and looked up. My optics widened at what I saw. I said one word.

"Sister?"

* * *

**MY TURN**

- - -Third POV

Frenzy was looking up at the creature, its scaly skin of burnt green and sage shined gently in the light of the full moon along with its sharp claws and small spikes on the back of its neck. Its soft glowing green eyes were soothing and dangerous at the same time. It's teeth were long and sharp, it is huge, taller than Grimlock and more powerful, as it appeared in Frenzy's optics. The woods made it nearly invisible to normal sight because of it color and size. This creature is protective of Slash.

"Sister?"

Frenzy looks at Slash than the creature, he studied the creature. He now knew what it was, it was a Spinosaurus.

It nuzzles Slash gently and soon looks at Slash.

"I am, if you want me to be. I'm here for you Slash."

The Spinosaurus places one of Slash's hands on it face.

"See, I'm real."

- - -Megatron POV

It's been six hours since Frenzy last reported in and Blackout with Scorponok haven't returned yet. No matter, our Minicons will find them and if they find whatever attacked them.

What's even better is that we placed a tracer under Obsidian's Decepticon tattoo. Is she were to escape the Autobots, we will find her.

- - -Blackout POV

The water and the cold night air wasn't good for my missing propellers. Whatever that thing was it was quicker.

It was some kind of Dinosaur, never seen one like it before.

Well I don't care for that right now, we lost track of Obsidian and have to return to base. Scorponok and I need major repairs.

But if I ever come across that thing again, it's going to taste my energy cannon.

* * *

Thanks for reading please review! Read 'Wish' also! Thanks again! 


	18. Face Off Of Titans

_Is This Really Home?_

**JOINED STORY! First half of POV's belong to blood shifter and are from 'Wish'**

(Slash)

"Sister?"

I looked up at the huge Dinobot. She was bigger then Grimlock! In my mind any Dinobot I see automatically gives me reason to think that they are family. This one was a Spinosaurus. It knelt down and nuzzled me. I leaned into the embrace. I looked up when she spoke.

"I am, if you want me to be. I am here for you Slash."

It had been a long time since I had femme connections. All I had ever had were my brothers now I had a sister. She placed her hands on my face.

"See, I'm real."

Her voice was the voice of Obsidian. It soothed and relaxed me. Frenzy started scurrying up my body and onto hers. I now realized what my body had gone through the past few days. I felt exhausted. Obsidian must have noticed my droopy look for she lay down and pulled me close. I snuggled into her side without a care in the world.

Hours later………..

I was rudely awoken by the sound of vicious roaring. Obsidian had gotten up and giving off an angry snarl. I heard an answer come further away. I opened my eyes. Obsidian was standing in front of me. My brothers had crashed through the forest and facing off. Grimlock turned and spoke to them. They immediately backed off.

My optics widened at what they were going to do. Frenzy was climbing on me and I stood and transformed to climb a tree. I knew what was going to happen and I didn't want to be caught in the middle of the brawl that was about to take place.

(Grimlock)

I stared at the Dinobot who had taken our sister. I had no idea who it was but I was determined to get her back. I had made sure that my brothers would not interfere. They were to stay back. This fight would be mine. I gave off a mighty roar but the other gave off a deeper one. This Dinobot was just as determined to keep her as I was to get her. We stepped forward to start the challenge. The fight for Slash.

* * *

**MY TURN!**

- - -Third POV

Obsidian looked around in the forest, the light wind was carrying the scent of the Dinobots, Obsidian and Slash could smell them. Rain falls gently on the leaves of the trees around them, but this would not sway Obsidian and Slash's senses.

The growls of the Dinobots could be heard clearly by Slash's audios, she was scared of what they might do to her and Obsidian. Their footsteps shook the ground as they drew near. Obsidian faces the direction of the approaching Dinobots; she then says something that Slash didn't understand.

Frenzy quickly hides behind Slash tickling her as he moved. Slash watches as Obsidian stood tall as the Dionbots appeared in Dino mode.

Obsidian gently pushes Slash behind her with her tail as Grimlock growls at them. Obsidian could sense their anger and fear. She growls back at him making Slash even more afraid of the fury Grimlock might go in.

"Beast! You give us Slash back!"

Grimlock then gives off a mighty roar that made the other Dinobots to back up as he and Obsidian circle each other growling and roaring at each other. He then charges biting into Obsidian's neck pushing her to the ground; she growls and pushes up with Grimlock still on her neck. She tries to push him thus knocking down a few trees forcing Slash and the other Dinobots to get out of the way. Obsidian trips but gets back up trying hard to get Grimlock off her neck, she then whips her neck up with her claws thrashing at the same time forcing Grimlock to let go leaving him with a few cuts.

She lunges and snaps at him forcing him to back up hissing and growling at the same time. He tried to grab Obsidian's neck again but she moved to have her right side to be hit, she then bites Grimlock on the side forcing him to face her. They face off again; Obsidian kept her head down close to the ground but is countered when Grimlock head rammed her. She moves to the side when Grimlock gets back leaving him open to attack.

Obsidian quickly bites and holds Grimlock in a death grip on his neck; she digs her claws in to Grimlock's neck and head. He roars and tries to get her off as she prepares to snap his neck.

* * *

Thanks for reading please review! Read 'Wish' also! Thanks again! 


	19. NO!

_Is This Really Home?_

**The "NO!" is by blood shifter and is found in 'Wish', thanks you blood shifter!

* * *

**

- - -Third POV

**"NO!"**

Obsidian looks at Slash, she was half in shock and in tears. Obsidian knew she was very upset at the scene. Biting a bit harder Obsidian than threw Gimlock to the ground hard, he staggers to stand as his pride slowly fades away.

Obsidian savors the Engergon in her mouth and looks down at Slash then the Dinobots.

- - -Obsidian POV

I have no regret for what I did, I was going to kill him, end of story. They were going to punish Slash because of me and I find that her punishment should be mine. I will gladly take her punishment as long as she stays safe from their anger.

Slash stop our small fight, I was going to kill Grimlock but she stopped me. She stopped the monster that was going to take her brother.

I did suffer a few injuries as did Grimlock; we both left our mark on each other. If Slash didn't stop me I would have won. Snapping Grimlock's neck would have been a satisfying sound!

Anger still burns in his optics, in my eyes I was laughing at him. He was weak, he was at his full strength and I defeated him. Almost that is, if Slash didn't stop me I would have won with the death of Grimlock!

I knew Slash was half upset and sad at the same time, she had to watch her friends fight each other. In truth the Dinobots and Autobots don't know its me, heh, won't they be surprised.

* * *

Thanks for reading please review! Read 'Wish' also! Thanks again! **Your turn blood shifter!**


	20. Staying and Leaving

_Is This Really Home?_

**This is from 'Wish' if ya haven't read it this is what happened after the fight. This is by blood shifter, a great writer and FF friend!**

(Slash)

"NO!"

The fight ended as soon as I said that. Grimlock and Obsidian both looked at me before going back to glare at each other. But they didn't attack each other. I knew they were fighting for me but I didn't want to see either of them hurt. Frenzy was desperately clinging to me. I ran over to Grimlock and hugged his leg.

"No more."

I could feel the tension leave his body as he sighed. He transformed and picked me up. Obsidian had done nothing wrong in my optics but I realized from my brother's point of view the event had been pretty terrifying. Watching a strange bot grab your sister and run off. Obsidian stepped up to Grimlock.

"Was protecting her. You scare her in Medbay."

"Me Grimlock brother. Me know what best for her."

"Forcing her to do something will result in her being afraid of you. Instead of making her do what **YOU** want maybe you should have asked what she wanted."

(Grimlock)

I hung my head in shame. She was right. Slash had been worried about Obsidian. This dino had been protecting Slash from us because she thought that we would try and harm her. I looked down at Slash. She was giving me an innocent look. She smiled at me before giving me a kiss. I smiled behind my faceplate. She looked to the other dino.

"We go home now Obsidian?"

All of us had gaping mouths. **THIS** was Obsidian? I didn't know that she could become a Dinobot. But then I thought. Ratchet had found a strange liquid inside of her. Slash said that she had seen Starscream pour it on her saying that she was his next experiment. Slash climbed down out of my arms.

"Let's go sister."

If it was even possible, she had stumped us further. I was realizing what Slash was thinking. Any Dinobot she sees, she thinks of them as family. Obsidian and I shared a glance. We both glared at each other. It was going to be hard but we would try to get along for Slash's sake. I couldn't forbid her not to see Obsidian.

"You Obsidian come live with us."

"Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes."

We both looked down at Slash. She was smiling madly and jumping up and down. The prospect of having Obsidian live with us sounded very appealing to her. Obsidian smiled.

"Yes I will."

What she did next even surprised Slash. She walked forward and started nuzzling the wounds she made on my neck. I had no idea what she was doing but it felt good.

(Optimus)

I was extremely worried. It had been hours since the Dinobots had left to go find Slash. We had heard roars coming from the forest but most of my men were too afraid to go in for fear of being ripped to pieces. I was about to head in when I received a message.

'_We have Slash and the one who took her. We heading back now.'_

'_Understood Grimlock. I'll be waiting.'_

I sent a message to the other officers that they were on their way back. Within minutes they were all there waiting with me. When they appeared out of the forest I'm pretty sure that everyone's optics grew to the size of hubcaps. Following after our Dinobots was the one who had taken Slash and was still carrying her. It was even more shocking to see that Slash was asleep in its jaws. They stopped in front of us.

"Welcome back. I can see that you brought them back. With minimal damage I presume?"

"Him Grimlock and her Obsidian get into big fight. Her Obsidian beat the slag out of Grimlock."

The Spinosaurus had put Slash down and had woken her up. The other Dinobots were all chuckling at her comment. I raised an optic ridge.

"You're telling me that Grimlock, our Grimlock, Dinobot Commander and one of the fiercest fighters we have here got beat by a femme?"

Jazz immediately dove behind Prowl when Grimlock stomped towards him. Ratchet was scanning this 'Obsidian'. She just stood there making faces at Slash who returned them. Slash was looking so much better. She turned to me while holding onto one of Obsidian's arms.

"Can her Obsidian stay Optimus?"

I could literally feel everyone turn their optics on me. Slash was giving me the puppy dog pout. The Dinobots were looking at me expectantly. I put my chin in my hand and looked thoughtful.

"Well………"

* * *

**MY TURN!**

- - -Obsidian POV

They want me to stay, Optimus Prime is thinking about it but how can I turn my back on my family? Surely they will find out that I'm still here. But I agreed to stay awhile till I know the truth and I will.

How long can a monster stay silent?

"Well…." Optimus said again.

I don't know why, but Optimus was acting different in my eyes. But then again that weird feeling over came me, I felt funny and next thing I knew I was standing next to Slash and was shorter than her again. I looked at my skin as green light faded away.

I changed back to normal, I was human again. This left me dizzy for a moment and I had to lean against Slash. I shook my head and sat down on the ground, Slash joined me. This caused everyone to look at me more, but I shrugged them off and gently touched Slash. It seems my touch is like a trance, she was falling asleep again.

I started humming, a song in another language. I remember it from long ago when I was little; someone hummed this to me to make me sleep.

Swoop picked Slash up while she slept, I felt happy. A good happiness, one that I never felt before and it felt good. I smiled.

I stood back up and I too was sleepy. My fight with Grimlock did take a toll on my body, my cuts still bleed.

Optimus looked at me and nodded.

"She can stay if she pleases."

I heard a small sigh from Slash as she fell back to sleep. My enemy, Optimus Prime, he's not a monster I was raised to call as. He had a kind heart or spark. If he was human he would probably be President of the United States.

I nodded my head and was dismissed but I didn't leave till I lowered my head. As I turned around those soldier boys came over to me, they still remember me. One grabbed me by the arm doing so I countered by reversing his.

"Don't touch me again or I'll break your arm in two."

This little scene drew some of the Autobots attention but I left him go and followed Swoop to their room. As he sat Slash in her berth I watched her as the others fell asleep too.

Even though I was tired I couldn't sleep, I had to watch her. Eventually my eyes slowly closed and I could hear those voices again but I couldn't see anything this time.

"_She reminds me of her mother sometimes."_

"_But how sure she will be normal again? She is a monster after all."_

"_Not completely. She is still human; she can change back and forth as she pleases. Monster to human, human to monster. It's remarkable really; she can change into whatever she wants by thinking it."_

"_But wouldn't that make her kind of like a weapon?"_

"_Shut it! My daughter is my life, family is important and I don't care if she is a monster. She is my child and our lab, up here in the cold Rocky Mountains, will see to it that she will remain with a human conscious."_

"_But what would happen if Unicron takes over?"_

"_She will have to fight him off, it's her body but it's his spark that gives her life. It's a death certificate I know, but she needed to live." _

I was startled awake when he said Unicron, I rubbed my chest. Am I connected to Unicron through my life?

That man said something about the Rocky Mountains and a lab being there. Perhaps my answers are there, but how am I going to leave?

I can't leave without telling Slash or she might worry even more about me then again I should be more worried about Father.

If he catches me I probably die for my traitorous acts. What I did was for my own survival as well as Frenzy's and Slash. I might have to leave them then again I can't.

Call it a motherly hunch; she does feel like my own child, she is still a kid in a Transformer body.

I stood up and looked around, I was getting hungry. I saw a few Energon containers begging to be drunk. I did so and soon looked for more food, I needed human food. I eventually found their mess hall, the soldiers one that is. I started cooking what ever I could and soon the door open.

Wouldn't you guess it, it was Optimus Prime.

"Mind if I join you."

"Not at all."

He sat down and I soon joined him with a bunch of food that I scarf down in five minutes. He was looking at me funny and I countered with a look of Megatron, maybe he'll stop starring which worked.

"May I ask why you're here?"

I stopped and looked at him.

"What?"

"You came here injured and now look at you. Why are you here?"

I looked away and stood up.

"None of your business, I'll be leaving you guys soon anyway. I over stayed my welcome. You only said yes so Slash wouldn't get upset. Don't worry, this pain in the ass is leaving at daylight."

I walked to the sink, washed the dishes and walked out of the room with Optimus lost in his thoughts. He was looking at my back, my shirt was ripped.

Damn it, I knew I felt a draft. Must of gotten ripped even more when I fought Grimlock.

"Wait, what's happened to your back."

I stopped and looked at him again.

"I told you before, it's none of your business."

I left the door shut between us, I could hear him get up but I managed to lose him by hiding in the vents.

I made my way to the soldiers quarters and climbed down. I stole one of their shirts, pants and boots. I needed new clothes since I fought Grimlock and Scorponok ripped my clothes during punishment. I looked at myself in a mirror, my hair.

"Damn Scorponok."

I cut most of the messed up ends off and soon had a nice short hair cut.

"Perfect."

The new clothes fit perfectly on me, I went back to where the Dinobots slept and soon joined them again which was short lived when someone poked me. It was Frenzy.

"What?"

He whispered in my ear in his language, I knew every word he said, that's a first.

"When do we leave? We can't stay here."

I responded back in the same language in case Slash might be awake.

"Daylight we leave them, we can't stay. If they find that we're Decepticons they will kill us. You still have that download don't you?"

"Yes."

"Delete it. We have no need in helping Megatron any more, besides we're traitors in their optics now."

"True and sad. What about Slash?"

"Leave her with a audio log. We might not ever come back, might is the key word."

"Where are we going?"

"To the Rocky Mountains in search of a lab."

"What are we looking for?"

"My past..."

* * *

Thanks for reading please review! Read 'Wish' also! Thanks again! **Your turn blood shifter! When ya are ready that tis!**


	21. Journey

_Is This Really Home?_

**Takes place after chapter 28 of 'Wish' by blood shifter. This message I wrote, it can also be found in chapter 28 of 'Wish'. This is written by blood shifter. **

**So far Slash found a recorder with a message from Obsidian, Slash plays the tape with her brothers in the room. This is the message. . .**

* * *

(Slash)

"_My name is Obsidian. I guess in your optics I am a Decepticon, a spy in fact. My mission was to steal important files you had on your main computer which we did. I never work alone on the field, Frenzy came with me._

_Yes, we took the files, but soon deleted them; we have no purpose for them any more. We are traitors in the Decepticons eyes now and enemy in yours._

_I came to your base in hopes of sneaking in as a wayward hiker but things didn't go as planned. That bear trap got me, but I must say that the kindness Slash showed me when she helped me, I am thankful._

_I woke up and tried to attack you but I was tried and the blood loss caused me to faint._

_All those times I got hurt, I was trying to escape, doing so I lost part of my memory. But I knew one thing; I'm in debt to Slash for saving my skin a few times in return I saved her from Megatron and Starscream. And then at the cave I saved her again from Scorponok and Blackout._

_And I am thankful for all your kindness but I can't stay here for long, my welcome is well over due to the many mishaps I've had with you all. So I'm leaving and might never come back. _

_I'm leaving for your protection Slash, maybe one day we'll see each other again. Don't follow me please, unless you want to witness a monster._

_Where I am going, Starscream will be there as well. Frenzy got word that Starscream is heading to the same place I am, so please stay with your brothers Slash._

_Hey Grimlock, next time I won't go so easy on ya!_

_Slash, take care of yourself. Who knows, maybe our fates were meant to be crossed, I made a new friend in this world and I gained a younger sister too._

_This is Obsidian, Spy of the Decepticons. Pet and Daughter of Megatron._

_Signing off."_

I was silent for a while when it ended. I wasn't crying. I wasn't screaming. I was silent. My brothers were just as quiet. Swoop tried to pick me up but I waved the wrench towards him. They all immediately backed off. Snarl picked up the recorder and handed it to Grimlock. I knew that it would be going to Optimus. I looked up at Swoop.

"Hungry."

That one word brought them all out of their stupor. Grimlock left to take the recorder to Optimus while the rest of us went to the lounge. I was sitting at a table waiting for my brothers to come back. I felt a longing that told me to leave. Obsidian had told me to not follow but I was never really good at obeying my elders. I turned on my invisibility and ran out of the room. I was going to find Obsidian.

* * *

**MY TURN! **

- - -Third POV

Obsidian looked back at the ARK and sighed. The cliff she and Frenzy stood on showed the ARK and all the beauty that surrounded it. She looked in the direction of the Rocky Mountains.

"It's going to be a long walk. You can ride on me if you want Frenzy, I'll be in my new form most of the way anyway."

As she walked out of sight, a flash of green light showed a shadow of the Spinosaurus. Frenzy climbed on and rode as Obsidian walked away. Obsidian walked at a fairly fast pace, when she got hungry she hunted, deer, bears, what ever crossed her path or her nose. She looked up at the sky, Starscream flew by.

"He's a real pain in the ass."

_Hours later . . ._

Snow began to fall on the mountains, Obsidian can see it from where she stood. A few more miles and she'll reach the bottom of the mountains. She changed back to human and looked around as the sun began to set.

"Brr, we better build some shelter and start a fire."

Frenzy agreed and gathered up fallen trees and fire wood at the same time. They built a lean-to in front of a boulder at the base of the mountains, they soon started a fire thanks to Frenzy again. As the flames rose and fall, Obsidian leans against Frenzy as he stared at the dancing flames.

"How long has it been since we last had a good talk?"

Obsidian looks at him and shrugs.

"I dunno, years maybe. We are always busy."

"Your English has gotten better."

"I hacked into the internet and downloaded the languages you humans have. I might as well talk to ya in your own language."

"That's nice."

Frenzy tossed another piece of wood into the fire, Obsidian looks at it and thinks about the warmness of the flames, the flames soon grew even bigger and consumes the wood slowly as if savoring them.

Frenzy tilts his head at the sight, Obsidian holds her hands close to the fire as the wind blew. She shivers a little, she hates being cold, it reminded her of that room Megatron put her in to test her. No food or water for days depending on how old she was. The flames soon got to close to Obsidian's fingers and they burn but she didn't flinch but took they flame in hand holding it.

Now that scares Frenzy, he knocks the fire out of her hand back into the flame pit. He looks at Obsidian's hand, it wasn't burnt. Did he daydream it?

"What's wrong?"

He looks at Obsidian and shook his head.

"Nothing, I just thought."

"No worries. I like fire, so hot, so cuddly. Just starring at these flames reminds me of something, something long ago that my memory won't let me know."

"Something to do with fire? Hmm, maybe you saw a fire when you were younger."

"Maybe, but then again it might be something worse. I remember bits of it, I was running, fire was around me and so were bodies of humans. I could hear someone laughing, but it sounded like it was in my head. That's all I remember right now, I'm getting a headache."

Obsidian lies down in front of Frenzy, he kept most of the cold off her as well as the lean-to. But they way the had it built was that the heat would hit the wind and blow into the lean-to with help of the boulder.

"Go to sleep Obsidian, I'll protect you from the night terrors."

"Like old times."

Frenzy pats Obsidian on the shoulder in a human way, Obsidian stretches and closes her eyes. The whistling wind and the crackling of the wood made her fall asleep faster, to dream of nothing.

_Hours later . . . _

Frenzy woke Obsidian close to noon time, he left her sleep in a little, she needed it. She did her business and they prepared to leave. Tearing down the lean-to, tossing dirt and water into the fire pit messing it up to leave no signs. They climb the mountain trail unaware that Slash was not far behind.

"How far is it?"

Obsidian hook her head and pressed on.

"I honestly don't know."

"How do you know this is the right way?"

Obsidian chuckles and looks back at Frenzy.

"I honestly don't know. It's a strange feeling I get, if I look in one direction it stops but if look at another it starts. It must be telling me which way to go, besides it's not like death is calling me, then again..."

Frenzy nods his head in understanding and they continue on.

"Hey Frenzy, you wouldn't have anything warm on you would ya?"

"Nope, I'm cold myself but my spark keeps me warm."

"Lucky."

A wolf howls in the distance and the growl of a mountain lion. Obsidian looks around, that growl was close by.

"Keep your optics peeled Frenzy."

They push on into the snow, that growl came around again but closer. Obsidian looks around as does Frenzy.

"Where the hell is it?"

Obsidian backs up a little bit and slips, she gets back up only to be tackled by that mountain lion. They disappear behind a boulder, Frenzy looked around and then shrugged.

"I have no clue Obsid - -" He looks at the spot Obsidian was at. "Obsidian?"

"Over here."

Frenzy had to leap onto the boulder, the snow was very deep for him, he looks down on the other side to see two mountain lions. One was dead and the other was purring.

"I'm all warm now."

Frenzy is very confused.

"Okay. How in Cybertron did you do that?"

"I dunno, I thought you were supposed to keep watch."

"I was till you disappeared."

"Ha ha ha, get back to watching."

Frenzy turned around and looked around, his back got very warm all of a sudden, he looks back as a mountain lion takes off.

"Where you going?!"

The lion kept running, not looking back.

"It's going back to its den, its cubs need their mothers milk."

Frenzy looks down to see Obsidian again.

"Huh? But? What? How? Ugh?!"

Obsidian leaps onto the boulder next to him and rubs up against him.

"Don't ask."

"You are full of mysteries Obsidian."

"I know."

She leaps down into the snow and looks at Frenzy.

"You riding?"

"Hell yeah! I'm to small to be walking in the snow!"

He jumps on Obsidian as she trots through the snow in the direction of the weird feeling.

Not far off, Starscream was watching and waiting.

"Interesting, I guess my formula is working but not the way I want it. Then again I now know how to improve it. But still, how is she able to change into that lion and then back to human? I will get my answers at that lab where we found her at."

Starscream transforms back into his jet mode and flies off in the direction of the lab, the sound of him fling off echoed through the mountains, everything and everyone on the mountain heard him.

But as he left, Megatron was angry, angry of Obsidian's betrayal.

"She will pay dearly! When I get my hands on her!"

"Mighty Megatron, you think that Starscream might get her?"

Megatron looks at Blackout, Blackout lowers his optics as Brawl installs the last new propeller.

"I don't know, but I'm going there to kill her!"

Megatron walks out of the room, the Decepticons have never seen their leader this angry at a human before.

"_You are trudging into dangerous waters Megatron."_

Megatron stops at the sound of that voice and looks around, he knew that voice.

"Unicron."

Megatron looks at the mountains in the far distance, he hits the wall and turns back in. He knew that he best not go now, Unicron would be waiting for him and he doesn't want that.

"Damn you, Unicron."

Bonecrusher looks at Megatron as he enters the room.

"Change your mind?"

Megatron looks at them all.

"Unicron is here."

* * *

Please leave a review! Also read 'Wish', cause ya might be confuzzled! thanks for reading and **thank you blood shifter! Now waiting on ya!**


	22. The Labs

_Is This Really Home?_

**Slash POV by blood shifter and can be found in 'Wish'. This is her part.**

(Slash)

I'm beginning to think that it was a bad idea to leave. I found her scent almost immediately. It's been days since I left. Since I didn't think before I left I didn't bring any energon. I've resorted to hunting the animals I find. It may not be the sustenance I need but it does give me energy. I caught up to Obsidian at least a day ago.

I have no idea where she is going but I can tell that she knows where she's going. She too has been hunting the animals she crosses paths with. I've been watching everything she has done and was somewhat surprised at the fact that she can change her forms. When the mountain lion attacked her I didn't expect her to change as well.

I watched the lion bound off to the den where the cubs where. I smiled. It was in her nature to care for little ones. She wouldn't let young ones die because of her. By the looks of it they are starting off again. I've made sure to stay out of sight. I want to know where she's going. When their a good distance away I start forward as well. I hope that they stop soon because I wouldn't mind to take a little recharge.

As I'm running I catch the scent of a familiar jet. Starscream. Oh joy. I had the feeling that I wasn't the only one following Obsidian and here was my proof. I crept closer to them to make sure that no harm would come to them. But I had the sense that something was going to happen. Something very bad.

* * *

**MY TURN!**

- - -Third POV

Starscream was first to arrive at the labs, but before he flew in, he passed a human outpost. A soldier outpost, he knew Obsidian was going to have to pass them somehow unlike Starscream he just flew by them.

Obsidian drew closer to the outpost, she smelled them a few miles back.

"Damn."

Obsidian looks at Frenzy and changes back to human, she shivers.

"Don't worry. We'll get passed them, since I'm in this uniform they will think I'm one of them, besides if something goes wrong you will deal with it."

Obsidian walked toward them with Frenzy, in boom box form, in her hand. They aim their guns at her.

"Halt! Who goes there!"

"Lt. Jane Doe. I'm here on observation and to check the labs by orders of General Toby Garrison."

They look at each other then Obsidian.

"Ma'ma! We've been waiting for you, please come inside and get warm."

"No, just give me a coat and let me pass. I would like to get out of this frozen hell and back to heat."

The soldiers agree that this is like a frozen hell and gives Obsidian a coat. They open the gate and she proceeded forward, as they closed the gate Obsidian could see the lab just a few hundred feet off and the signs that Starscream was already inside. Obsidian stops and looks over her shoulder, Frenzy pokes out two of his eyes and looks around.

"What is it?"

"A friend."

Obsidian knew Slash had been following them for a good long time, what gave her away wasn't her scent, the cries of her kills, no, it was her spark. Obsidian could feel it.

Obsidian then walks over to the labs main entrance, a sign was posted to the doors.

'DANGER! Hazardous Items Inside! DANGER! Building Can Collapse At Any Time! DANGER!'

Obsidian shrugged off the rest of the 'Dangers', she knew what they were. She looked at the ruins of the lab, one mile long and two miles deep into the rocky earth, for the main labs were underground.

She looked around as fresh snow covers the ground, she just looked at the door, memories stirred in her mind. Frenzy transformed and stayed close to her as the door opened which scared the two; Frenzy aims his guns and slowly walked in looking around. He spoke in his gibber language and Obsidian follows him, when he gets anxious he speaks his gibber. The intercom comes on.

'_Welcome to Rino Labs. Making A Better World For Tomorrow. Please take your time and enjoy your stay.'_

Obsidian looks at the camera then the room, they were in the shatter remains of the lobby. Human remains were scattered here and there, some frozen, some decayed beyond recognition, and some were already skeletons. It looked like they were all trying to escape.

Frenzy leaped over the counter to the computer, it was still working. He activates it and looked for a map. Doing so he accidentally activated the security system.

Obsidian looked at the papers scattered all over the place, some so worn by time falls apart in her hands.

"How old is this place?"

Frenzy looks at her and makes a 'dunno' sound, he continues his search.

While they look around, Starscream was there as well, he too was looking for answers. But he was having more luck than Obsidian and Frenzy. He found Dr. Harrigan's office, the assistant to Dr. Wolf.

Starscream looks around at all the files and looks at the files on the computer; he did find something, a PDA, Personal Data Assistant, with an audio log saved inside with many other things. The title of the log said: 'Many Accidents', Starscream listens to the log…

"_This is Dr. James Harrigan, assistant scientist and assistant doctor to Heir Dr. Nikolai Wolf. It is November 01- - -" _

Parts of the audio log is messed up, Starscream couldn't catch the year of the log but continues to listen to it.

"_This log is about some of the accidents going on in the facility and some illegal experiments as well as top secret ones._

_We did experiments on humans and Transformers, mostly captured Decepticons and dead Autobots. But as long as none of the Transformers know then this place is still a secret._

_Then a terrible accident happened, it was about six months ago that Dr. Wolf's daughter Aria died. _

_It was an accident, she happened to be there when the virus broke out in that one lab. The virus was a new and deadly type of airborne cancer, once it enters your system it is impossible to cure, remove, and even kill it. Death is mostly instantaneous and yet some took a few days before dying of it._

_We were able to contain the cancer in the lab but Aria and a few others died, there was nothing we could do. The government didn't ask us to make a cure; they needed a new biological weapon so we created U2. _

_With Aria's death, Dr. Wolf threw out all other experiments and tried to revive his child going against government orders. He implanted a Transformer spark in her chest, and it was the spark of that monster world eater, Unicron."_

Starscream thinks for a while and smiles, Unicron. He chuckles for a little and continues to listen to the log.

"_After the surgery, she was transported to Room 312. She woke up right after being laid on the bed, I never seen anything like it. We ran some tests on her, checking her memory but that's not the strangest thing. She is able to do things with her mind; I guess that's Unicron working inside her._

_After many tests something happened, she went mad. Only two years and eleven months, Aria was able to kill and kill without mercy, she killed with satisfaction._

_We lost many fellow scientists within two minutes of her madness. And due to this, another project, code name: Zero Crimson, was activated by accident._

_The other half of the staff worked on biological weapons while the other half worked with, how to say it? Well there is no easier to say it so I'll just say it, worked with the dead. They found a way to bring the dead to life and bring about ghosts._

_It sounds stupid but it actually works. Hey, if Transformers exist than ghosts do too! The government wanted to try something different so they had half of us doing that._

_Strange, yet this place is already haunted. An old hidden village used to be here but was destroyed in a snow storm. _

_Not even a Transformer is safe from ghosts, yet it appears Aria is able to control them as if she was one of them. This caused more accidents and deaths in the facility. No one is safe, not even Dr. Wolf. _

_I encounter a few of the ghosts and I must say that I was frightened. Who knew that they really exist? There is no way to escape them, I tried to send out word but the communication tower is out due to the storm outside._

_We're still in America but our real lab is in Russia. That's where we kept Aria, but it seems her power has followed us here. I even see her here as well, thus Dr. Wolf transferred her over here._

_Who ever is listening to this, go to Russia to find our real lab, this one is a decoy and a death trap. Well, they both are. Her power to even summon ghosts and the dead is scary, so Russia's lab is haunted as well._

_I know we will be safe for a few months now, we found a way to repel the ghosts with Saint Medallions and certain candles but they won't last long with Aria on the lose. We have to catch her! But how do you catch one that can disappear and reappear? How do you catch one that nets won't hold?_

_Dr. Wolf, he's a Russian. His accent? There's hardly any, but Aria, she has a light accent. _

_Reports keep pouring in on me, more and more accidents. I have to get out of here, but the teleporter is missing its key. The Plasma Ring is missing and I need it in order to leave for Russia, but no one knows where it disappeared to._

_What was that?_

_I just saw something; don't tell me those creatures are out too. Damn, not even a kid can believe this. I need to escape!_

_This is Dr. Harrigan, end log."_

Starscream tosses the PDA aside and looks around.

"Ghosts eh? Ha, they don't exist but maybe he was on some kind of drug. But if he says was true, that child is like an offspring of Unicron. Maybe if I can find her then maybe I can make her one of my new experiments."

Starscream walked out of the room and further down the hall when he heard something. Footsteps, right in front of him. He looks down to see footprints of blood walking away from him, the place shook and he drew his high caliber chain gun as an evil laughter echoes.

It was the laughter of a young woman and it sounded familiar to Starscream.

That laughter soon faded away as bright red light filled the halls, Starscream couldn't move an inch as something walked right through him disappearing from his sight.

"I guess this place is haunted but then again it could be Unicron doing this."

Starscream puts up his gun and continues down the hall unaware of the multiple eyes watching him.

Red lights flash in the hall.

"_Intruder on level 2! Arming weapons and deploying sentries!"_

Starscream whipped around and looked for the thing that found him only to see nothing. Not even a camera.

_This is a strange place. Even after nineteen years, this place still gets to me. Maybe it's because of the tests they were running here, running on us Decepticons._

As Starscream put his gun up, small robot sentries appear at the end of the hall behind him. He turns around to be greeted by a hail of armor piercing bullets as well as magnesium rounds. Starscream was no match to the magnesium rounds, they ate through his armor like butter thus he had to flee.

"Damn!"

He locked himself in a room as the sentries begin to melt the door. He was trapped like a rat and the cats were coming. He drew his high caliber chain gun and aimed it at the door as soon as the door fell he opened fire.

Obsidian and Frenzy heard the gun fire, Obsidian felt around in the coats pockets and to her luck she found a .45.

"Man, every time I find a gun it happens to be a .45, gotta love it!"

Frenzy chuckles and aims his guns, he proceeds to the stairway and opened the door. Obsidian covers her nose, the scent of decay and death was over whelming.

"Close the door!"

Frenzy slams it shut and looks at her.

"What's wrong?"

"I guess you can't smell, it really reeks down the stairs."

"Well, that's not the only thing. The stairwell collapsed so I guess we take the elevator."

Obsidian shakes a little and doesn't know why, as Frenzy pressed a button the rising elevator could be heard then a snap and an explosion. That explosion caused the earth to shake and caused an avalanche to happen outside on the other side of the mountain.

"How are we supposed to go down now?"

Obsidian looks at Frenzy and then the elevator door.

"Open it, let the smoke out."

Frenzy did and the sprinkler system came on inside the elevator shaft, the fire at the bottom is put out, Frenzy looks down the shaft to see the elevator door on the next floor was open.

"The doors open down there. How do we - -"

Obsidian grabs Frenzy and bounces back and forth off the wall till she was standing on the next floor, she puts Frenzy down and he looks up at her.

"Free runner remember?"

"That's right."

They look around at the floor they are on, Obsidian could see bullet casings on the floor as well as destroyed sentries. Obsidian knew who did this, she could still smell him and knew he was injured.

"Starscream was here, we better keep moving."

_"Soon Obsidian, soon we will see each other again."_

Obsidian stops and looks around.

"Huh?"

Frenzy pokes the sentries and looks at Obsidian.

"You okay?"

"I thought I heard someone."

Frenzy shrugs, copies the sentries and transforms into one.

"Like my new look?"

Obsidian looks at him and laughs.

"You look a bit funny then again you always did."

He changes back and gives a thumbs up.

"I like it! Let's move, I don't want to be here long if Starscream is here. What are we looking for other than your past?"

"Memories."

* * *

YAY! Over some 2000 hits, if they were reviews that would be awesome. Thanks for reading and please review, it's not hard just press 'Go' and tell me how much ya loved my story! Thanks again! **Blood shifter ya turn!**


	23. Truth and Battle

_Is This Really Home?_

**This takes place before Chapter 30 of 'Wish' by blood shifter. ENJOY! HA HA HA HA!**

_

* * *

_

- - -Third POV

They walked further down the hall and came to the end of it, a hole was there, made by Starscream.

"Let's go Frenzy."

Obsidian jumps down the hole and catches Frenzy, they see that this hall was blocked and another hole greeted them again they jumped down. They had to do this four more times, apparently the floors have collapsed and blocked the passages. At the last drop Obsidian recognizes the room they were in.

"I know this room."

Frenzy looks around and finds a desk, he looks around and finds a PDA.

"Over here Obsidian. I found something and it still works!"

She walked over to him as he turned it on, the welcome screen came on and it said: 'Welcome Dr. Wolf'.

"Dr. Wolf?"

A video log from Dr. Wolf activates itself they watch and listen. A man of Russian features appears on the screen.

"_This is a video log of Dr. Nikolai Wolf, scientist and researcher on new weapons and many other things.__This is my personal video log. I will be recording for as long as I can, it will consist with months I pray. But since my end is near I will tell you what happened on certain days and certain months. Try and understand._

_**November 28**_

_It had been over six months since she died, my little daughter, Aria._

_Six months ago, U2, a deadly cancer, took her from me and my wife. She wasn't even three yet and the cancer took her. Was it really an accident? Did they kill her on purpose?_

_I figured the only way to bring her back and cure her of the cancer was to implant a Transformer spark in her. Transformers never die of human illnesses so maybe it will cure her of the cancer._

_Yet I wanted more, I implanted half of Unicron's spark in her. That monster world eater._

_Thus I made her into a monster! She has already killed half of my staff and killed ten of the soldiers. _

_I'm hiding from my own daughter yet I know if I can just get a hold of her I can reprogram Unicron's spark. I just need to catch her. _

_Unicron's spark has given her many abilities, deadly ones that is. She could make things happen with her mind, she could kill people just by wishing it._

_She did that to Dr. Kline, she just looked at him and his head exploded! _

_We did corner her once but she was able to escape by going through us, I can't believe it. She walked right through our bodies! She is so smart and quick! In fact even stronger, her telepathic abilities are astounding._

_**December 09**_

_We were finally able to catch her, I feel like such a fool. But it has to be done, she will be normal again but I will not remove that half spark. She needs it or she might die again._

_Strapping her to that table with her trying to kill us was terrible but I was able to sedate her. It took me two months to try and reprogram Unicron's half spark but was resorted to implant part of AllSpark in her. But I doubt it will stay this way, if something terrible happens to her it might reawaken the 'monster' in her and her killing spree will start again._

_But if she gets hurt really bad, her memory will reset in a way, like amnesia. It's a precaution for keeping the 'monster' from awaking up. But it won't last long; I even think that in time her memories might come back. The half spark is reviving some of the dead memory cells in her brain and in time they will all be alive._

_I even heard some of my fellow scientist's say she is 'the Devil'. _

_**February 12**_

_I'm the only one that knows how to control her so far, yet in time someone will have to replace me._

_But who?_

_Our time is nearly up, got word that the Decepticons have heard about us and what we were doing. I have to hurry with the rest of the experiment or they might …_

_Aria, my only child, daughter to me and Unicron._

_Unicron is half father to her; he did give her back to us._

_So many abilities she has, yet I can only allow a few, I'm so sorry for the pain. I guess if it was my time to die I will be begging them to spare her life._

_She needs it; after all, she has seen death before so I believe she doesn't fear it any more._

_**February 14**_

_They arrive, damn it!_

_I took Aria and hid in the lower labs but I can hear them coming, I hid her but I doubt that it won't be long till they see her. Unicron's spark sometimes make Aria's eyes glow green, sometimes. _

_Shit!_

_It's Megatron… _

_Goodbye Aria…"_

Obsidian shook her head in disbelief, that man, could he have been her father?

"Frenzy... that man."

"Sorry Obsidian, I never been here or seen him before."

Obsidian took the PDA and held it close, she soon wonders out of the room with Frenzy standing there, he was upset too for his own reasons. He heard something and looks up the hole to have a small piece of the floor to hit him.

"Ow!"

He runs out of the room gibbering and swearing in his tongue. He stops and looks around.

"Obsidian?"

She was gone, Frenzy frantically looks for Obsidian.

Obsidian wondered the halls in shock, that man could have been her father. She soon wonders so far from the hole that she doesn't even realized she walked into another room. The room had a number on it.

Room 312.

She sat down on the bed and just stared at the room, a music box was on the other side of the room covered in dust. She places the PDA on the bed and walked over to the music box. It was a wind up music box, so old fashion. She winds it up and the music plays. The same music from her dreams and memories.

Obsidian saw a monitor next to the music box, she turns it on to see that it said 'Pause' on the screen.She touches the screen and it plays, she watched the short clip of the devastation caused by a little girl. People dead and dying left and right, blood, flesh, bones, ripped limbs, guts, fire. The girl looks right at Obsidian and smiles.

"_Hello Obsidian, the grown up me."_

The screens goes to snow, Obsidian slowly sinks down to the floor and sits there thinking.

"What the hell am I?"

"_How long do you think you can keep me trapped?"_

Obsidian looked around, that voiced scared her. It just came out of nowhere.

"Huh?"

"_How long Obsidian? I've been waiting for over nineteen years now, when will I be one with you again?"_

"What are you talking about?"

Obsidian couldn't figure out who was talking to her, his voice was deep, deadly and a bit familiar.

"Better yet who are you?"

The voice Obsidian hears soon laughs and fades.

"_I am Unicron. You are my new body, we used to be one once till your human father confined me to limits. Does he think this weak technology can hold me? No, he had to go further."_

"He trapped you inside me for good. With a special item."

"_You remember?"_

"Not really."

Unicron soon made Obsidian feel different, in her eyes she could see the giant world eater in bot mode.

"_It seems that his other plan is working as well."_

Obsidian looked around, she was standing in his massive hand. The galaxy was beautiful, as was Unicron in a way.

"Tell what I need to know."

"_He used part of an AllSpark. He found a way to make it work against me, trapping me in you with limits. But I will soon be one again."_

Obsidian didn't understand.

"I thought you were dead."

"_No. I am a Demi-God, I can't die. I sleep, damn Autobots and Decepticons destroyed my body but I lie dormant in my head. But I was awaken a few times only to be shut down, but that one day. That human stole half of my spark, I woke up. But the Autobots guarding me shut me down again, they didn't even notice the human."_

"But why can't I remember anything?"

"_That was a precaution your human father installed in you. A certain amount of trauma to the body will cause amnesia to happen to you so that your memories will not be complete."_

"What happens if I remember everything?"

Unicron laughed, his mouth never moved when he talked.

"_You become who you really are, my daughter. Don't worry, it's not that bad. You used to love killing people, you even enjoyed watching your human father be killed by Megatron."_

"So that's who killed him. I couldn't remember who that was."

Soon everything faded back to that room, Frenzy was sitting next to her checking her over.

"I lost you back there, you okay?"

Obsidian checks herself and looks at Frenzy.

"I guess I am. I think I understand why I was spared but it's a curse as well."

Frenzy helped her up and they leave the room, Room 312. Starscream walked down the hall to see Obsidian coming out of Room 312 at the end. She stops and looks at Starscream startled to see him right there.

"Well well well. Look who I found, are you here to die?"

"I was going to ask you that."

Starscream laughs and aims his high caliber chain gun at Obsidian, she stood her ground.

"Brave even when facing death."

"I don't fear it."

Starscream fires at Obsidian, she ran out of the way, running right toward him. She slides between his legs shooting him with the .45. When she stopped she climbed on him, he tries to reach her but is forced to ram his back through two walls before she fell off.

Starscream turns trying to grab her only to have magnesium rounds hit him from the rear, he turns to see Frenzy in his new sentry mode.

"Frenzy!"

Frenzy transforms and runs, Starscream fires his gun hitting Frenzy on the leg ripping it off. He falls and skids across the rooms. Starscream walks toward Frenzy, he passes through the one wall to be greeted by a massive tail. He looks only to be tackled to the ground with a massive jaw on his arm, he was quick enough to cover his head. The teeth ripped off his armor and the beast growled at him.

"So this is the beast that took out Blackout and Scorponok."

"You'll be surprised at how well I can kill you now."

Starscream tackles Obsidian, Frenzy saw them coming and transformed into sentry mode and scurried out of the way shooting Starscream with magnesium rounds. Starscream pulls out a sword and thrashes it at Frenzy who dodged it easily. Starscream looks at Obsidian and shoots at her forcing her to back up, the floor cracks and groans. Obsidian notices and holds her ground, she had a plan.

"I'm going to kill you very slowly with my sword!"

Starscream again tries to tackle Obsidian but she dodged him, the weight of Starscream causes the floor to collapse. Obsidian moves out of the way only to be grabbed by Starscream, he pulls her down. They fall through ten floors, Frenzy looks down the hole.

"Obsidian!"

He zooms in, he could see the two down there both not moving. He looks at the door, he thought he saw something but shrugs it off. He looks back down the hole he transforms back to normal.

"I coming Obsidian!"

He leaps down the hole and lands hard. He rolls to the wall and looks at Obsidian, she lifts her blooded head and struggles to stand. She eased her way out to the open floor, Frenzy could see that Starscream had stabbed her, a serious injury, a fatal one. Frenzy wanted to help her even as she struggles to stand. She looks at Frenzy and falls, she no longer moves. Starscream stands up limping, his one leg broken, he looks at Obsidian. He walks over to her and kicks her.

"Be a good girl and stay dead this time."

He turns and looks at Frenzy, he struggles to get away. Obsidian was dead and he was next.

"Traitor of the Decepticons, be ready to die."

Suddenly Obsidian grabs him from behind and twists his sword hand forcing him to drop the sword. She picks the sword up with her tail and cuts off Starscream's right arm and left leg. She then threw him into a nearby wall shattering it revealing another room littered with more bodies. She walks toward the dying Starscream and changes back to human. She places her one hand on the wound that will take her life shortly.

"Death is nothing to fear."

The sword shrinks down to a human sized sword, she thrusts the sword into Starscream's other arm pinning it to the wall as she climbed onto his chest, she smiles at him evilly.

"Don't worry Starscream. We are the reaper."

Obsidian's voice was different, it had another voice behind it.

"Unicron."

"Ha ha ha, I'm here to take what is yours."

Obsidian thrusts her hand through Starscream's chest, she reached inside and rips out his spark. He watches as she held it up in the air, its gentle light flickers and shimmers. Starscream's optics were wide and showed fear with pain, terror and death.Obsidian closes her hand as the light from the spark dies out, Starscream is dead, he lifeless body slumps.Obsidian pulls out the sword and looks at the hole to see Slash landing, Slash's invisibility was useless to Obsidian's eyes.

"Hello Slash."

* * *

YAY! Thanks for reading and reviewing! So many hits! now over 2100! if they were reviews that be awesome and wicked! LOL

Thanks again and blood shifter be ready for Slash to live a nightmare that will end in someones end! HA HA HA!


	24. Death

_Is This Really Home?_

- - -Third POV

Obsidian pulls out the sword and looks at Slash, she thrust the sword into the floor and looked at Frenzy. He instantly disappears as the floor collapses, Obsidian and Slash fall to the next floor. Obsidian grabs the sword and aims it at Slash.

"Arm yourself because no one else here will save you."

Slash pulled out two of her own mini swords, Obsidian charges. She knew Slash was scared and afraid, she either had to fight or die in this hell, Obsidian's hell.

Slash was able to dodge Obsidian, Slash was very quick and due to Obsidain being hurt, Slash was able to do more. Slash counters and Obsidian dodges but stumbles to the ground, her injury was limiting her extremely, more blood seeped between her fingers. She slashes the sword at Slash making her jump back in defense. Obsidian staggers to her feet and charges Slash only to miss. Obsidian looks at the metal pillars behind Slash, she forces them to break from their posts and swing to hit Slash, it worked sending Slash into a nearby wall. Obsidian stood with the pillars hovering next to her as Slash stood up holding her arm.

"You think you can kill me? Let me tell you Slash..."

Obsidian charges at Slash who just jumped out of the way.

"Death is nothing to be afraid of. For I witnessed it, lived it and brought it. For the monster I warned you about is here to bring you to your knees! Argh!"

Obsidian charges again which for Slash was easy to dodge but was caught off guard by the metal pillars, one hits her on the back of the head and the other sweeps her feet out from under her. She looks at the sword pointing at her throat.

"I've warned you."

"Why did you kill those people?"

Obsidian smiles evilly and chuckles.

"They deserve for what they did to me and Unicron, those corrupt bastards."

Obsidian spits at the bodies that surround them in this room.

"You all are corrupt bastards! You make me sick!"

Slash noticed Obsidian was looking away so she took this opportunity to counter. She swept the feet out from under Obsidian, the sword slips from her grip and Slash catches it and points it at Obsidian. Obsidian slowly stood up and lets the sword point touch her chest.

"Think you can kill me?"

Slash was scared, Obsidian smiles and pushes herself up the sword. Slash is terrified at Obsidian's action, she is half way up the sword. Blood trickles down Obsidian's mouth she smiles at Slash.

"I'm already dead."

Slash lets go of the sword and Obsidian pulls it out, her blood dripped off the sword to the floor. The metal pillars drop to the floor stirring dust and other debris into the air. Slash couldn't move, she couldn't understand why Obsidian did that. Obsidian places her hand over the wound and drops the sword, she walks away from Slash to the open elevator shaft she then turns and looks at Slash.

"You better get out now, the labs will self-destruct."

Obsidian looks at the computers in the room, their screens all go red as the timer counts down. Slash notices and looks at Obsidian.

"You can get out by the teleporter, take the Plasma Ring."

Obsidian holds out her free hand and the ring materialized in her hand. It floats over to Slash and she takes it, Obsidian points to a door behind Slash.

"Go through that room, place the ring in the slot and activate the machine. I have it already set to where it will take you. Once you get there make sure you take any humans away from the spot you appeared at."

'_Emergancy!_ _The self-destruct sequence has been activated! All personal evacuate immediately!'_

Slash looks around as fire appears at the other exits, she looks at Obsidian, she was smiling that sweet smile, her back to the opening. The red glow of fire could be seen from the shaft.

"Farewell Slash."

Obsidian falls backwards forcing Slash to run to her but she was gone. Not even a heat signature of Obsidian, just flames. Frenzy falls from the ceiling landing on the ground hard, Slash turns and looks at him.

"Frenzy?!"

He stood up with a limp and looks at Slash, he looks around and rubs his head.

"What the?"

"Where did you come from?"

"Uh... I have no clue. The last thing I remember was... nothing."

Slash runs to him and grabs him, she runs into the next room and drops Frenzy.

'_Emergancy!_ _The self-desruct sequence has been activated! All personal evacuate immediately!'_

"How do I work this thing?"

Frenzy grabs the ring and runs to another part of the controls. He inserts the ring and the teleproter activates. Blue light is emitted in the room, vibrations and rumbles.

"Frenzy let's go."

Slash grabs Frenzy and they stand on the pad. Blue light surrounds the two as everything suddenly flashes and the bitter cold winds from outside greets them. The guards surround them and soon aim away when they saw the Autobot logo on Slash.

"What are you doing here?"

Slash runs to them and grabs them all, Frenzy hanged on for the ride on Slash's back.

The explosion rocks the whole mountain and the shock wave sent Slash tumbling to the ground. Half of the mountain is engulfed in flames and half is gone as well. Slash removes her arms and checks the humans. They were well as was Frenzy.

Frenzy and the humans looked at the flames, Slash looks too. It was Frenzy who broke the silence.

"Obsidian..."

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review! HEY BLOOD SHIFTER you know what to do now! WHO'S UP FOR A SEQUAL? next chap coming soon! it will kinda be an epilogue or something. Thanks again! 


	25. Revenge

_Is This Really Home?_

_I died once, I will never forget the cold dark fingers of death reaching out for me. However, even that death was a necessary component of the big picture. Starscream killed me, and it was Unicron's spark that brought me back from the brink of annihilation. When I awoke, hatred became my master. _

Obsidian pulls herself out of the burning elevator shaft, she was covered in blood, fresh and old, wet and dry. Her wounds healed, her face is speckled with blood and the blood from her mouth was dry.

'_Emergency! The self-destruct system has been activated! All personal evacuate immediately!' _

_I found that Starscream, who killed me, was dead and the facility was just moments away from self-destruction. I did not have time to enjoy my new found life. I had something I needed to do._

Obsidian teleports herself into the Decepticon base, she walks to the main computer and hacks away. Doing so she activates the self-destruct sequence, blowing this place to hell.

"Time to grab the data and get out."

'_Due to the emergency condition all data has been back up to the NUI 013.'_

"Megatron was busy."

Obsidian quickly hacks her way in but it doesn't work. An alarm on the screen goes off.

'_Obsidian, I am afraid that as of 24 hours, I have taken it upon my authority to revoke your access privileges to the main frame system.'_

"Impossible. Who are you?"

Obsidian types away but the computer can respond by voice and typing. The alarm on the screen shuts off.

'_I am One Siren. My primary objective is to protect and maintain Decepticons. My second primary objective is to collect combat data.' _

Obsidian punches the screen destroying it as One Siren continues to talk.

"You will regret this my lady. That I promise."

Obsidian's eyes flash Unicron's green glow. The alarm system keeps going off, the beeping alarm warns the Decepticons inside that there's someone inside as well as that the place is going to blow.

"Time to change the plan. I better secure my escape, then I will deal with them. Megatron, I won't forget your kindness."

Mini-Cons and Insecticons appear in the room, Obsidian pulled out her .45 and shoots them down. Some of them were in their sentry modes and the Insecticons were in insect mode. Yet Starscream made new ones to take on forms of giant mutated frogs and spiders.

"It's time to take this body and power for a test drive!"

She kills two in one shot. She kills three with her telekinetic abilities, she smiles and laughs.

"Not bad, not bad at all!"

She walks closer to the door, but she had to ease her way around the massive containers in this room. More of those Mini-Cons and Insecticons appear, one was able to hit her but she managed to shoot it down and she shoots the ones crawling across the ceiling.

She finds an ammo and weapons container. It was full of human weapons, she takes a Submachine gun, a shotgun and lots of ammo. She garbs an ammo belt strapping it to her waist, she grabs a few grenades and a medical kit.

The alarm still going off and two more Mini-Cons appear, Obsidian shoots them down with her Submachine gun. Insecticons appear on the ceiling and she shoots them down, she makes sure they are dead by dropping a grenade on them as she left. She garbs more ammo and walks into the hallway. The new cons Starscream made appear and Obsidian shoots them till they are dead with the shotgun. She carefully looks around the corner a lift was at the end. She goes through the steam and into the lift taking her up to the next floor.

The doors open and Obsidian switches her weapons back to her .45. She carefully looks around the corner to see that a hallway runs through this hall, she carefully walks down to the join hall and checks them. Suddenly an Insecticon appears above her, she shoots it down as another appears behind her. She turns and dodges it, she then kicks it back down the hall. The force of the kick ripped its head off.

Obsidian laughs evilly enjoying her new power, her power she has long forgotten and enjoyed.

"What amazing power."

She turns and walks to the door to hear more Insecticons and the new ones. She quickly turns around as the new ones appear, she grabs her shotgun, shoots them both in the head. After they are full of lead she leaves through the door and has to chose which way to go. She heads left to find more ammo and other supplies. She hears something and shoots her shotgun behind her hitting and killing the new one.

She decides to call them 'Mut Hunts', for they seem to hunt her as she goes. She hopes that she doesn't encounter many of them when she escapes.

It falls with a loud shriek, another one appears and dies as well. Obsidian whips out her Submachine gun and kills two more Insecticons. She runs down to the corner and looks around to see a Mut Hunt and two Insecticons. She blasts them away and proceeds down the hall. She looks down a joining hall to find it empty she then proceeds to walk up the steps at the end of the hall. At the top she finds some dead humans and more Mut Hunts. One managed to hit her but she shrugs it off as she shot its head into pieces. She throws a grenade as more Mut Hunts appear, she waits for them to die before moving but one jumped at her from the ceiling grabbing her, she forces it to let go. She kicks up whipping its head back then force punches it across the room killing it. She walks past her kills to the next hallway.

"Megatron, I hope you survive long enough for us to have tear filled reunion. Heh heh heh."

She kills more Mut Hunts and Insecticons till she reached another door, she opens it and walks into the next room, a ladder was at the end. She walks to it and pulls out the shotgun, she turns around as six Mut Hunts appear at the door way, she kills three with the gun and the other three with her mind. She reloads her guns and climbs up the ladder, before climbing out she aims her .45 around to make sure its clear, it is and she climbs out of the hole to the next floor.

She walks to the corner and stops, a shadow was on the wall. She recognizes it as Rumble, he has a new look to him. Obsidian shows herself to him, he doesn't say a word. Obsidian is surprised to see him, she was told he was dead. Well, she killed him and was told he was dead. She was order to kill him for he deceived them. He always said he was the best there was and a bunch of crap. Starscream experimented on him before making him nearly invincible but Megatron order that he be 'shut down'.

"You? I thought I disposed of you."

He slowly walks toward her, Obsidian fills him full of lead from the Submachine gun, he soon falls to the ground no longer moving.

"Nobodies perfect. Not even you Rumble."

Obsidian opens the metal doors behind Rumble and walks up the steps. Soon after she was out of sight Rumble stood up and followed. Only minutes remained until the entire base was engulf in flames. Obsidian was now just a few feet from the exit in escaping the explosion. She walked up a few more steps.

"The exit should be close. The hour glass is running low, time to pick up the pace."

She is at the main entrance she runs to the exit only to be halted by Rumble, he blocks the door way. Obsidian shoots him with her .45 and backs up.

"Quite stubborn Rumble, no time to play. I need to find another route."

Obsidian climbs the stairs and Rumble follows. Obsidian jumps to the next floor and goes through a door to be greeted by Mut Hunts and Insecticons. She kills them with her Submachine gun. She walks into another room full of ammo and Decepticon weapons. Rumble appears at the door way, Obsidian throws three grenades and shoots at Rumble, he doesn't fall.

"He must like me."

Obsidian grabs some ammo as Rumble runs toward her, he raises his arms to strike but has to fall back as Obsidian shoots him with the shotgun. Obsidian keeps firing as she eased her way around him, Rumble drops to the ground and soon gets back up. Obsidian runs down the hall to find two more Mut Hunts and one Insecticon. She kills them and Rumble was right behind her, she runs down the hall, down some steps into another hall. Three Insecticons drop from the ceiling, she kills them and the one running toward her from the joining hall. She runs to the other hall and closes the door, she rests for a moment.

She then walks through two big doors into another hall it was empty but full of ammo and supplies. But the emptiness didn't last long she had to run down the hall from three Mut Hunts but she was cornered but three more Mut Hunts and two Insecticons, she kills them with her power and proceeds to the door to have it ripped apart by Rumble.

She backs up.

"Humph. You are a stubborn one."

She fires her shotgun at Rumble and backs up as he drew closer letting out light moans from the hits. He keeps coming toward her no matter how many hits he takes.

"I see why they think your immortal."

Obsidian is pressed up against the wall and he punches her hard, Obsidian then throws a grenade, it explodes behind Rumble, he stops moving letting Obsidian to fall back.

"Starting to tire?"

Obsidian throws a few more grenades at him as he walks toward her, he was getting tired. He soon drops but gets back up and runs away. Obsidian watches and waits, she soon tends to her wounds. She pops her shoulder back in place and then leaves the hall. The next room contained maps and ten Insecticons, she is able to shoot some of them down, one grabs her from the front.

She pushes it back, upper kicks it and then force punches it. The force of it hitting the wall shattered the metal wall and it collapsed onto the Insecticon.

Obsidian sighs and looks around, she killed the rest with her mind, and soon exits through another door leading her back to the main hall.

She aims her .45 at Rumble who stood in the corner, he walks out and attacks Obsidian.

"He appears to be stalking me. Your desire for eternal slumber has been granted!"

Obsidian jumps over him and throws a new grenade she found. A magnesium grenade, it eats away at Rumble's armor. He tries to hit Obsidian but she dodged him easily as he is slowing down. She gets behind him throwing more magnesium grenades and shooting him with her .45.

She looks up to see a metal support beam right above Rumble, she smiles and looks at Rumble.

"The end has come."

Rumble walks toward her as the beam drops right on top of him, it kills him instantly. Obsidian looks at him and walks to the exit. She has to use the line Starscream used on her.

"Be a good boy and stay dead this time."

Obsidian begins to run through the forest as fast as she can go, the timer counts down and the Decepticon base explodes killing whoever was left inside and destroying all the data as well. Obsidian was a few miles away, she looks back at the rising flames and smoke. She knew that the Autobots will be wondering what happened and the Decepticons in a rage. The explosion could be heard a well one thousand miles. The smoke and flames rise and touch the sky, the wind blew at her. She enjoys it.

_And so I was reborn like a Phoenix emerging from the flame. I no longer need the Decepticons. A new horizon stretched out before me. I have risen beyond the human and Transformer races; and cheated death itself, leaving nothing to oppose me._

_

* * *

_

Thus ends the story, Obsidian is alive and well. She is back to her orginalself, the one she was nineteen years ago. Will she join Slash and Frenzy or will she try and kill them? If y'all like this story please review and would ya like a sequal? Thanks for reading! YO BLOOD SHIFTER! Ya turn girl, the fate of Frenzy is in your hands. Heh heh heh... **Transformers belong to whoever made them, i do own everything that does not belong to the Transformers!**


End file.
